Dream Catcher
by BlackCats-and-Magic
Summary: Jack has been getting strange dreams lately, and doesn't know what to do about them. With a little gift from North, he's able to use his dreams to his advantage against the one person he knows nothing about - for now. *WARNING: smut/yaoi/lemon in later chapters* BLACKICE (JACK X PITCH) *(I might add on more chapters instead of another story, so check for updates!)*
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello and Welcome!_**

**_This is my first story, and it is a Rise of the Guardians Fanfic between Jack Frost and Pitch Black! (OTP) This is rated M for mature content, but there will also be some emotional points in the story. You have been warned._**

**_Thank You and Enjoy the Show!_**

Chapter 1: Sweet Dream or Beautiful Nightmare?

Jack rolled onto his side on the thick tree branch. This was the third time this week he hadn't been able to sleep, but merely snooze. He curled into a ball and gripped his staff, trying to get the images out of his head.

_Jack . . . oh, sweet Jack . . ._

The low British voice in his head whispered. Jack shut his eyes and balled his fists. He couldn't see anything except the bright golden eyes above him, and warm grey hands gently touching his shoulders.

_Look at me Jack . . . I want you to see me . . ._

The dark, seductive voice begged Jack, but he didn't dare to open his eyes. He was afraid of what he might see. Jack felt pressure pushing gently against his stomach, as if one of the man's hands was there, the other hand cupping his face to look up. The blood in his cold body started to rush to his lower region, feeling as if his pants were tightening around him. The hand on his stomach trailed down to his half erect member.

_Believe in me, Jack . . ._

The man's fingertips grazed him through his pants and Jack shot his eyes open to stop the man. He sat up and saw nothing. He hadn't noticed how loud his heart was thumping or the bead of sweat forming near his snow-white hair. Just another nightmare, he thought, trying to calm down. Jack rubbed his eyes. It was still pretty early – maybe he could go visit Bunnymund and help with some eggs. He never thought he'd want to do that.

Pushing himself off the branch, he soared into the winter sky to the Warren, away from his sleepless hideout.

Pitch watched the boy fly off through the trees. He desperately wanted to be with Jack, but along with the spirit flying off to various places throughout the day and tending to his duties as the Boogeyman at night, he couldn't follow. It upset Pitch that he could only communicate with him through his dreams, but how else could he? Pitch didn't want to scare the boy too quickly by approaching him physically, and therefore could only visit him in his nightmares as a stranger.

"Follow him. Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble," he ordered his black mare. She took off, a stream a black sand trailing behind her. Pitch smiled. The winter spirit not getting into trouble? He might be a bit overprotective over the boy. He was there when Jack came out of the ice, for Moon's sake! He hadn't felt this soft-hearted since before he became a guardian. Pitch grunted happily and walked to the closest shadow leading to the nearest town to do what he does best.

Jack landed on a soft green patch on a rock, trying to find Bunnymund, but he was nowhere in sight. He hopped to another rock across a pink river and continued to search. He heard the quiet swoosh of a boomerang behind him and turned to zap it down with his frost. Bulls-eye!

"At least knock before you enter someone's home!" the angry rabbit yelled from across the open field. "Whaddya want, Jack?" Bunnymund went to go find the frozen boomerang while Jack spoke from the top of the rock.

"I wanted to paint some eggs. It's over there, by the way," Jack pointed behind him and sat down. "Is that a reason to get so worked up?"

"It's not even close to Easter, you've never wanted to just paint eggs, and what's the real reason you're here?" Bunnymund hopped to his weapon and brought it to where Jack sat so they could talk without shouting.

"Ok, Bunny, you got me. I had another weird dream and I just want to take my mind off of it," Jack twirled his staff in his hands, remembering what he felt.

"Well, none of the eggs are ready for painting yet, mate. Sorry, but you're on your own." Jack shoved his hands in the front pocket of his blue hoodie.

"Ok, thanks anyway. Catch ya later, kangaroo!" Jack hurriedly used the wind to push him high into the air before Bunnymund's half thawed boomerang could catch him.

The wind took Jack high above the clouds and let him hover in midair. Maybe I could go freeze some stuff and freak out some birds, Jack thought, but decided against it. He couldn't get those eyes out of his head. They were too distracting. Almost as if he could get lost just by looking at them. He touched the place the hand on his stomach had been; it's the same place every time – just over his navel. Did he already miss the touch of the mysterious man in his dreams? No way, Jack thought . . . Maybe? Jack could feel his face warm up, turning a light shade of pink. No! He knew absolutely nothing about the grey man. He only knew his eyes, his hands, and his voice. His breath hitched. That voice. The only thing he could hear in his dreams other than his fast-beating heart. The man's touch he might miss, but Jack wanted to hear that erotic voice again.

Without a second decision, he followed the strong wind to the tree in the forest in hopes of finding that man again.

**_Hello Again!_**

**_So this was just the first chapter. I apologize if it was too short. I'll fix them as I write more. _**

******_I don't know how many chapters this will be, but I'm hoping a lot! ^u^_**

**_The title of this chapter: yes it is music lyrics, but I think it fits the chapter._**

**_Update will be soon, I promise!_**

**_Thanks a Bunches!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello and Welcome!**_

_**This is my first story, and it is a Rise of the Guardians Fanfic between Jack Frost and Pitch Black! (OTP) This story takes place before the events in the movie. It is rated M for mature content, but there will also be some emotional points in the story. You have been warned.**_

_**Thank You and Enjoy the Show!**_

•

Chapter 2: Unforgotten Nightmare

Pitch had just finished his nightly terrorizing and was heading back to his home, this time by foot. He was always amazed by the way the lake near his lair froze so beautifully, and the way the trees were blanketed with sheets of perfect white snow. Winter truly was his favorite season. It reminded him of Jack. He'd seen Jack skating on the surface of the frozen water countless times, mostly by himself, sometimes following the children that would go exploring. He was so good with the kids. He would put on numerous performances with the surrounding environment for them and they wouldn't even know he was there beside them.

That's when Pitch stepped in. He would create one of the child's fears out of his sand and send it through the forest. It would scare the kid and beg the others to go home with them. Eventually, they all ran home screaming. Jack would notice, and follow the nightmare, as if playing a game of chase. Both Pitch and Jack enjoyed that.

His thoughts were cut short when he heard rustling at the top of some of the nearby trees. He was so close to the hole leading to his lair, but he was intrigued by what creature would be causing such ruckus.

"Whoa!" Pitch stopped in his tracks before hiding in the shadow of the tree next to him. The voice above him sounded familiar – Jack! Pitch looked up and barely noticed the wooden staff being swung around the pale boy. His body ached. He wanted to run up to Jack and happily embrace him, but knew he couldn't. Well, he could if he never wanted to see Jack again.

Jack skipped to another tree and settled on a branch in the middle. 'What's he doing?' Pitch thought, glancing up at him, remaining unseen. 'Had he come back for more?' Pitch grinned like a madman, remembering their earlier encounter. He waited at the foot of the tree until he was sure Jack had dozed off.

Pitch silently snaked up the trunk of the tree to a thick branch above the boy and gazed down at him. He looked so peaceful. He almost didn't want to give Jack a pleasurable nightmare. Pitch couldn't help himself. He circled his hand around a handful of black sand and dropped it onto Jack's skinny body to keep him still

He wrapped his leg around the branch to steady himself as he swung down to meet Jack's calm face.

"Jack . . . Did you miss me?" Pitch cooed is Jack's ear. No response. He twisted a long grey finger around a lock of white hair before stepping to Jack's branch. Pitch knelt down in front of Jack, one knee on each side of the boy. Pitch rubbed a finger under Jack's chin and tilted his head up to face his. His long black robe settled elegantly over Pitch's body, protecting him from the outside cold.

"Tonight, Jack. Just a little taste," Pitch pressed his warm lips to Jack's cold neck and kissed softly, careful not to scratch him with his jagged teeth. He trailed little kisses to the winter spirit's collarbone and back up to his jawline. He went a little further and placed his free hand on Jack's thigh, earning a tiny squeak in pleasure. Pitch smiled, thankful for the sand doing its job. He reattached his lips to Jack's neck and sucked gently. Jack's toes curled ever so slightly at the attention. Pitch's hand moved to his inner thigh, rubbing his thumb along the boy's body. 'Just a taste,' he reminded himself, letting go of Jack's neck. He smiled again at the sight of a small bruise on the pale skin. 'No more. If he returns, then maybe.'

"Until next time, Jack."

Jack stirred, almost waking up. Pitch darted from the branch down the hole to his underground castle and began planning everything he'd do next time Jack was asleep.

•

Jack bolted out of his sleepy daze and gasped. It happened again! Jack squealed as he tried to remember everything the man had said, everything the man had touched. This time it was his thigh and his neck. He touched a sore spot on his neck. 'Did he . . . ?' Jack sprinted to the icy lake and stared at his reflection. A medium-sized dark blue spot sat close to the base of his neck. Jack's face flushed a deep rosy color. What was this called? Jack didn't know.

By this time, all his attention had been on the mark on his neck, and he almost forgot the feeling in his legs. There had been no contact with his length this time, but his erection was daring to show through his pants. He had to get help. He had to savor these dreams, keep them and lock them away for his own personal pleasure. He glanced at his staff. 'North might have some sort of trinket that I could use to help.'

Jack quickly sped to North's home and workshop in a matter of minutes, thanks to the speed of the wind.

The air around Jack began to cool down to a more suitable temperature for him. North's workshop began to come into view, different colored lights pouring from the many windows. Jack found an opening in the huge building and dashed through it. None of the yetis noticed the winter spirit above their heads. Of course, the one time he wasn't actually trying to break in, they didn't notice him. He already knew where North's office was, so he jumped from rail to rail to the old man's door.

'Maybe I should knock first,' Jack thought, remembering what Bunnymund had said before. He knocked on the wooden door four times and waited.

"Yes, yes, come in." Jack slowly entered North's office, staff firmly held in his hand. He stuck his head in first and saw the big man at his desk with his back to him. Jack completely entered the heated room and shut the door behind him, capturing North's attention. He looked up from his work and looked down to see the Jack.

"Jack Frost? What are you doing here?" North grunted. He was both astonished and cautious of the youngster's arrival.

"I just need your help with something, North. It's kind of important." North slipped a small item stealthily into his top desk drawer, as if Jack might steal it if he turned his back.

"Alright. Sit." Jack did as he was told and slumped into one of the oversized red chairs. He turned his head slightly and saw a model train set running on its own throughout the room. Nothing else seemed too interesting. "What is it, Jack?"

'Beat around the bush, Jack. He doesn't need to know anything specific,' Jack told himself before he spoke. He rubbed his hands together nervously.

"I need to know if you have anything that might be able to hold dreams after waking up." Straightforward and didn't give away too much personal information. Good job.

North looked surprised. Was that it? That's all the kid wanted?

"Let's just say I do. Why do you need it? And why come to me?"

Jack gulped. 'Just give generic answers.' He covered the small bruise on his neck casually.

"I've been getting some weird dreams lately and I want to keep them. Just to know what to expect when I have the dream again." Not a lie. North shifted in his seat. He almost seemed excited.

"Jack, do you know what a dream catcher is?" North grabbed a cookie and nibbled at it, waiting for an answer. Jack shook his head. "A dream catcher, well, catches your nightmares and turns them into good dreams. Very handy for when Sandy isn't around to save the day," he laughed at his own joke. "It just so happens that I've been remodeling a dream catcher for some time now."

North pulled the item out of the drawer and set it gently on his desk. Jack just stared at it. It wasn't any bigger than the size of his hand, and had black and gold strings forming an unfamiliar pattern in the center.

"But I'm not getting nightmares. The dreams I want to keep are already good dreams." Jack blushed slightly.

"Ah ha! But that's where it starts to get good! I've been making little modifications to it so that the dream catcher does just that! Turns nightmares into good dreams and saves all the dreams you chose! And, if you ever want to remember a dream, it will play the desired dream back into your head!" North laughed as if he had just discovered a new element.

"Perfect, North! Would it be too much to ask if I could test it out for a few days?" Jack bolted up out of his seat, happy that what he needed to remember the man of his dreams was within arm's reach.

"Of course, Jack! If it works, I can make one for every child in the world!" Jack grabbed the dream catcher and tied it to the base of the crook in his staff near his head.

"Thanks, North!" Jack ran out of North's office and through the closest door of the workshop, sprung into the sky. He couldn't wait to see if the object worked!

•

The black mare swiftly made it to Pitch's home, bearing great news. Neighing and whining, she told her master about Jack's encounter with the Easter bunny, North, and the dream catcher.

"He wants to remember our encounters?" Pitch smirked. "Well well. I guess we'll have to make preparations for our little guest, then." With a quick flick of the wrist, the horse disintegrated. In seconds, Jack's face was molded into the sand above Pitch's palm. His heart softened at the sight of the charming face. The Boogeyman crept into the shadows to fix and finalize his plans.

•

_**Hello Again!**_

_**I do hope you enjoyed it ^u^ **_

_**I was really surprised by the feedback of my last chapter! 3 (I squealed)**_

_**Anyways, I don't know exact days when I'll be updating, but it will be as soon as possible!**_

_**Thanks a Bunches!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello and Welcome!**_

_**This is my first story, and it is a Rise of the Guardians Fanfic between Jack Frost and Pitch Black! (OTP) This story takes place before the events in the movie. It is rated M for mature content, but there will also be some emotional points in the story. You have been warned.**_

_**Thank You and Enjoy the Show!**_

•

Chapter 3: Déjà Vu Dreams

Pitch Black thought about all the years he had watched over Jack and his little sister when they were younger. He had long forgotten her name, but he knew she was important to Jack. He promised to himself he would try to remember later. He remembered how carefree Jack used to be, but at the same time caring and protective for the children, especially his sister. He dragged his big hand through his hair. It seemed like they were always together – him, Jack, and his sister. He liked how Jack performed a dangerous stunt for the amusement of the children and put a touch of fear onto their hearts. Those moments always caught his attention. Ah, the simple days. Now, Pitch had to be careful where he went, making sure to stay out of Jack's way.

He thought about what his animal nightmare had enlightened him about. How the winter spirit now possessed a dream catcher.

'If he really wants to start keeping his dreams, he wouldn't let go of the knick-knack the fat man gave him so easily,' he thought. He constructed his mare again, gave her specific instructions, and sent her on her way.

"I do believe it's time," Pitch whispered, watching his creation ride up into the outside world.

Jack Frost zipped through the town of Burgess, his home for almost 300 years. He froze drinking fountains and made roads slippery. He even started a worthy snowball battle with some of the elementary school kids. It was a shame he didn't visit often. Then again, no one saw or believed in him, so why did it matter if he visited often? He busied himself throughout the day, only stopping to get a quick rest from flying around. Soon, it had begun to grow late in the afternoon. On one of the barren rooftops, he looked out over his eventful city and sighed.

"Now what?" he asked aloud, as if to expect an answer. As usual, there was none. He flipped his blue hood onto his head and crouched down on the edge of the building, keeping himself steady with his staff.

He was excited for the evening. He received his new dream catcher and was going to try it out when he fell asleep. But for now, how did he want to kill time? He didn't want to disturb the year-round guardians that were hard at work, and he had already invited himself into the homes of the once-a-year guardians.

The bruise on his neck started to bother him. It was healing, but it was a pain. The color had changed from a blue-black to more of a blue-grey, but it was still in a pretty noticeable spot on his neck. He wondered if North had seen it when he wasn't covering up. The image of his mystery man appeared in his mind. He closed his eyes and let his imagination take over.

Jack had felt something sharp on his neck beneath those inviting lips. Maybe his teeth were that shape? Like tiny knives. He shivered unwillingly and gripped his staff tightly. What about his skin? In his dreams, it seemed to blend in with the black background. Dark grey skin to match those perfect golden eyes. Jack blushed deeply. He wanted to touch that skin; to feel it against his own. He wanted the man's hands against his body, like he had done before. Jack remembered the previous night when the man gripped his thigh, very close to his groin. His heart raced, and his already body-hugging pants tightened around his hips. His growing length begged to be free from its constricted home, but Jack resisted. Something in his head was stopping him from continuing.

Jack opened his eyes and saw his dream catcher brightly lit in its own white light. He panicked and took the trinket in his hands. Inside the threaded circle, he saw same the golden eyes.

'It even picks up daydreams?!' Jack freaked out, not wanting his fantasy as part of his record. He gave up trying to erase it and let it dangle along the side of his staff. Jack rubbed his eyes, once again, attempting to calm himself down. He'd have to report that little issue to North next time he saw him.

Suddenly, there was a quick tug at his thin staff. Jack shot his eyes open to see a black horse made of . . . sand? It had his dream catcher in its mouth! The animal calmly looked back at him, beckoning him to follow her if he wanted it back. Jack misinterpreted and charged at the horse, ready to shoot dense frost out of the end of his weapon. He followed the trail of black sand rapidly through the hectic streets and over peoples' heads until he came to the edge of the forest. The trees around him grew thicker as they raced deeper into the woods. They flew past the lake to a small open area. The black creature swooped down straight into the hole in the center. Jack didn't hesitate.

He jumped into the dark hole, not expecting the sharp twists and turns to the grey floor below. Stone bridges connected different tunnels and rooms. Large metal cages hung from the high ceiling. Jack scanned the wide room for any signs of the horse, but he found none. He cautiously lowered his weapon and actually observed the castle-like structure. 'Where am I?'

The interior was pretty dull in color, but at the same time, had that atmosphere that fascinated him. He looked over the ledge of the bridge he was standing on and saw an identical passage below him. He leaped to the stone, his landing echoing softly throughout the entire space.

"I see you've finally found me, Jack." A voice boomed over Jack's head. He instantly held up his staff in defense for whatever may come. The little hairs on the back of his neck rose, suddenly becoming aware of who was speaking.

"I haven't found you yet," Jack admitted quietly. He looked around frantically, floating from bridge to bridge.

"My my, eager this evening aren't we?" Jack savored every sound the man spoke. A slender shadow crept up behind him. Jack's heart stopped. He slowly revolved around.

A few steps ahead of Jack stood a tall man. Dark grey skin, piercing golden eyes, thin tempting lips that parted slightly to show white jagged teeth. Jack did a quick double-take, scanning over the man's body.

"Who-? Are you-?"

"I'm commonly known as Pitch Black, but some people know me as the Boogeyman." Jack blinked in disbelief. "And because of what I can do," Pitch swirled his hand, his black mare appearing beside him with the dream catcher, "I'm responsible for your recent dreams."

Jack's face grew red, embarrassed that this person knew his what he tried hard to keep secret. He could feel his pants starting to tighten around him again. This time it was faster than he expected.

"But, I was not responsible for this interesting one," Pitch picked the dream catcher from the mare's mouth and smiled at Jack. He strode towards the youngster, with a welcoming expression on his face.

"Were you just playing tricks with me? Or was it serious?" Jack asked, careful with his wording. He was taught about "stranger danger" as a child, but something in his heart gave him the desire to stay. His legs refused to move.

"Of course I was serious, Jack. I have been for years," Pitch paused. "You know, if you really wanted to remember your dreams, you could have just come to me and make them a reality," he informed seductively. Pitch stood very close to Jack. Jack didn't step back. He just stared into Pitch's eyes. "I know how you feel about me, Jack; and I believe I can help you." Jack licked his lips.

Pitch took a risk. He gently caressed Jack's cheek with his free hand, his fingertips gently stroking Jack's temple. Jack still didn't back away. Instead, Jack turned his head so his lips were against the palm of his hand. He rubbed the side of his face against the older man's hand.

'Literally, the man of my dreams, is right in front of me,' Jack thought. He glanced down at the dream catcher in Pitch's other hand.

"Pitch?" Jack asked, his voice cracking. He took the object and wrapped his arms tightly around the slim body in front of him.

"Yes, Jack?" Pitch whispered, trying to keep himself from being too forceful. Jack looked up at Pitch, craving more than just a little touch to his cheek.

"Make those dreams come true."

_**Hello Again!**_

_**I do hope you enjoyed it ^u^ **_

_**I always love it when I get reviews – it really encourages me to write more!**_

_**This chapter was fun to write – prepare yourselves for the next chapter! ;)**_

_**Update shall be soon!**_

_**Thanks a Bunches!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello and Welcome!**_

_**This is my first story, and it is a Rise of the Guardians Fanfic between Jack Frost and Pitch Black! (OTP) This story takes place BEFORE the events in the movie. It is rated M for mature content, but there will also be some emotional points in the story. You have been warned.**_

_**Thank You and Enjoy the Show!**_

•

Chapter 4: The Secret of the Dreams

"Make those dreams come true."

Pitch blinked at the younger male holding him. He didn't expect that much confidence in him upon (technically) their first encounter. But he loved it. His groin agreed, starting to rise underneath his robe.

"Of course, my little winter prince." Pitch pressed his lips against Jack's, earning a delighted smile. He laid his dream catcher-free hand on Jack's lower back and tilted his head to the right to gain more access to his mouth. Jack parted his lips, silently asking Pitch to go further.

Jack couldn't believe what he had started and didn't want to end. He clutched the back of Pitch's black robes. He stood on his toes and pushed himself more against Pitch's body. He felt Pitch's erection against his stomach. Pitch swiped his tongue slowly across Jack's bottom lip. Jack shivered in delight.

Pitch abruptly broke the kiss, but still held Jack, a thin trail of saliva connecting the two males.

"But first, we'll have to take a little trip, if it's okay with you." The grey man looked down at Jack, scooping into his arms, bridal-style. Jack smiled eagerly, slithering his arms around the older man's long neck. He held his staff loosely, trying not to accidentally smack his host. "Don't worry about your staff, Jack. You can put it down when we get settled." Jack could only imagine where Pitch was taking him, which was more of a turn-on that he anticipated.

Before he was ready, Pitch covered them in his shadows and they were transported to another section of Pitch's home. It was a large room with high mirrors on three of the walls, and a door leading to a balcony on the fourth wall. There was also a door leading to another room that Jack assumed was a bathroom. A black and grey rug of a beautiful swirled design took up most of the floor. In the middle sat a large, well-kept bed with matching black sheets.

'Satin,' Jack thought. 'Classy. Sexy.' He reached up and started to kiss Pitch's cheek playfully, pulling his head down so he wouldn't have to strain his neck. Pitch stepped to one of the black framed mirrors.

"I take it you like it. Now let's see what we can do about your clothes." Pitch dropped Jack, with his back facing him, onto the edge of the soft rug, hooking the hem of his blue hoodie with one of his slim fingers. Jack raised his arms as the hoodie was being pulled up his body and over his head. He felt those same warm hands from his dream inspect his chest. Pitch took the staff from Jack and set it up against the wall. Jack looked into the mirror and saw Pitch against him.

He studied their bodies together. Pitch still had his robe, and Jack his pants, but he was amazed at how well they looked together. Pitch's dark grey skin and Jack's white skin; so different, yet so good together.

'Wow, so not the time,' Jack mentally slapped himself. He could think about what their actual relationship was in the morning. For now, he only focused on Pitch and what he had to offer.

Pitch stepped back from Jack's back and slid his robe off his shoulders, down his arms. Jack stopped breathing for a moment. He was breathtaking. His slim body was stuffed with muscle; Jack's eyes ran down Pitch's reflection. His blue eyes stopped at the man's waist. He hid the rest of his body under black fabric. Pitch restrained himself from moving forward too fast.

Jack turned to face Pitch directly. He knew what Pitch's plan was: to tease him until it breaks into messy, fantastic sex.

Jack was teased long enough. He dropped to his knees at Pitch's waist and tore through the soft fabric. No underwear was part of Pitch's plan. Pitch's length stood up in Jack's face – he was much bigger than he had thought. Jack blushed deeply. He attached his mouth to the treat and began licking up and down, making Pitch tremble slightly.

Jack wasn't sure what he was doing; but if it was enough to make the Boogeyman shiver, he must've been doing it right. Jack coated Pitch with his saliva and looked up. He saw that Pitch was still restraining himself from fucking Jack's mouth. Jack popped off of Pitch's length.

"Is this okay?" Jack asked sweetly.

'So fucking innocent,' Pitch thought. He grabbed the boy and tossed him onto the bed on his back.

"It's perfect, Jack," Pitch smirked. Jack loved it when Pitch said his name. He hovered over Jack, one hand on each side of his head. "Perfect," Pitch purred into Jack's mouth between hard kisses. Jack dragged his arms across the back of Pitch's neck, grabbing a fistful of black hair. The older man let go of Jack's lips and noticed the firm tent in his pants.

"Pitch, stop staring and get them off!" Jack demanded. Pitch did as he was told and jerked the brown pants off the white body.

"How far do you want your first time to go?" Pitch asked the virgin boy under him.

"All the way. Finish what you started." Technically, Jack had started back on the bridge, but he wanted Pitch to have total control.

Pitch smiled wide and started to lick two of his fingers and placed them at Jack's entrance.

"This may hurt at first, but trust me, it will get much better, Jack." Jack nodded as Pitch slipped one finger inside the small hole. Jack moaned – he was so tight and pure. Pitch moved his finger around and slowly pulled out, this time adding another finger. He widened the hot flesh, scissoring his fingers to make more room for himself.

When Pitch thought that Jack was ready, he positioned himself.

"Jack, I want you to look at me when I put it in." Jack did as he was told, a tear started to form in his eye.

Pitch slammed halfway into Jack. The tear rolled down Jack's cheek. Pitch kissed it away.

"Don't worry, Jack, you're okay," Pitch assured him, going deeper into the younger male. Jack was panting softly. He had never felt anything so good in his life.

"More! Fuck, please!" Jack begged, his hands gripping the sheets.

Pitch started moving, working in and out of Jack's body. It wasn't long before Pitch hit Jack's prostate. The boy tensed up and screamed in pleasure.

"Ah, Pitch!" Jack's body tightened around Pitch as he came hard onto the grey stomach and chest. Pitch came after him, filling the close space.

"Jack!" When he was finished, Pitch pulled out collapsed on Jack's side, trying to regain his breath. Jack snuggled close to Pitch and soon fell asleep. Pitch kissed the top of Jack's white hair and covered them with the black sheets before falling asleep.

_**Hello Again!**_

_**I do hope you enjoyed it ^u^ **_

_**For clarification: the events in the movie are the results after the events in this story. **_

_**I wrote it that way for a good reason that you will all know eventually! ;) (It's a secret!)**_

_**Maybe when this story is finished I'll write a sequel to this that takes place AFTER the movie?**_

_**Comment below if you think that'd be acceptable!**_

_**Update will be soon!**_

_**Thanks a Bunches!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello and Welcome!**_

_**This is my first story, and it is a Rise of the Guardians Fanfic between Jack Frost and Pitch Black! (OTP) This story takes place BEFORE the events in the movie. It is rated M for mature content, but there will also be some emotional points in the story. You have been warned.**_

_**Thank You and Enjoy the Show!**_

•__

Chapter 5: The Dream Awakening

Pitch woke up early, as usual. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to wake up the rest of his body. His outstretched left arm felt really heavy, and he had a minor headache. He turned his head and saw a patch of white hair in the crook of his neck. He trailed his eyes down the figure and found a pale skinned arm covering his torso. His mind went blank. Without disrupting the person clinging to him, he sat up in his bed the best he could. Clothes strung across the floor and a wooden shepherd staff next to one of the wall mirrors across the room.

His eyes widened. Memories of the previous night flooded his head. Jack Frost. Pitch Black. Alone and naked in his bedroom. He shot his eyes back down at the boy. Jack was still here and sleeping peacefully. He wasn't frightened by their intimate encounter. It had been much shorter of an experience than Pitch would've liked, but he didn't know how much the boy could handle. Jack may be energetic, but his stamina was weak, and he gave up quickly. Still, he did deeply treasure their first night together.

'But with practice, we could go on much longer,' Pitch thought to himself. He rested his head back on the pillow and looked towards the high ceiling. He remembered how much he had to restrain himself – from the moment Jack saw him (just as he had wanted in the first dream) to the traditional bed sex. Hopefully, he would get the opportunities to show Jack all his little tricks. Pitch smirked.

'For Moon's sake, I'm like a rabbit in heat,' Pitch concluded. Since he had been cliché enough to tease his partner then sex in bed other than some place different, why not make a very cliché breakfast for his guest? 'Pancakes sound good.'

Pitch wormed his body out from underneath Jack's arm and head, careful not to wake his little sleeping beauty. He started with freeing himself from the sheets, leaving his body bare, but Jack's still covered. He hooked his leg on the outside edge of the bed and pulled himself out. Jack's arm and head was dragged from his body. After what felt like all morning, Pitch was finally free. He stood up and studied the winter spirit's face while sleeping. Jack squirmed against the black satin, getting comfortable in the large bed only he now occupied.

The corner of Pitch's mouth twitched to a smile. He picked up their discarded clothes and folded Jack's neatly and laid them on a nearby desk. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the dream catcher lying near Jack's staff. Pitch picked it up and held it in his hand. With his own robe, he threw it into the adjoining bathroom, where he found clean clothes, this time adding underwear, and put them on. He slipped the dream catcher into his pocket.

Pitch left the bathroom and tiptoed back to the bed. He leaned down and pecked a kiss on Jack's forehead before leaving a small note on the folded clothes and leaving the bedroom for the kitchen.

Jack didn't know what time it was his eyes opened. There was a soft glow of light coming from the French doors to the balcony. He'd have to check that out later. He didn't notice the pretty crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling when he came in.

'Well that could kill someone in their sleep,' he thought. Jack tried to sit up and groaned in the process. His hips were sore from the night before. Jack beamed and covered his face. He didn't know what to make of it. He scratched his head. What did this make them now? Pitch was better than Jack had expected. For now, he was physically impressive. Who knows what he'd learn about him later on?

With that in mind, Jack managed to scoot to the edge of the soft bed and viewed the room. Now that his head wasn't flooded with sexual thoughts, he saw that the room was elegantly decorated. The rug matched the walls perfectly, and the wall mirrors polished nicely. One of the nice wooden desks had a pile of his clothes neatly folded.

Jack stood up and made his way to the desk. He saw a note.

"Jack,

I made breakfast downstairs. Ask for Onyx to escort you.

-Pitch"

"Onyx?" Jack asked aloud. Awkward clomping sounded behind him. His body went stiff and his back straightened. He turned and saw the same black horse from yesterday, watching him with a black robe hung for him in its mouth. "You're Onyx?" Jack questioned the horse. No response. "Okay, one for yes, two for no."

He received a single clomp of a hoof as an affirmative.

This, Onyx, was just standing absent-minded behind him, with what appeared to be one of Pitch's outfits.

"And you don't care if I'm naked?" Two stomps. Onyx took a step towards him and lifted the robe. "Thanks, Onyx, but I already have my-"

Onyx huffed out her nose as a warning.

"Okay, fine," Jack took the oversized fabric and slipped his arms through the sleeves, making sure to cover his lower regions. He turned back to the mirror, with Onyx over his shoulder. "Is this really okay?" The sleeves went past his fingers, and the bottom trailed behind him. One clomp.

"Do I have time to check out the bathroom, or whatever is behind door number two?" Jack gestured to the door on the other side of the room. Two clomps. "Then let's go get breakfast, Onyx." Onyx led Jack out of Pitch's bedroom.

Pitch set at his plate of chocolate chip pancakes and sliced fruit on the granite island in the middle of the kitchen. He put down the book he was currently in the middle of and put on his reading glasses. There was a small slam against a wall nearby. He heard the tiny pitter-patter of feet skipping into the room; then nothing.

"Good morning, Ebony," a black cat with a fluffy tail leaped onto the counter across from Pitch. Ebony mewed and sat down. Her bright emerald eyes looked curious as to why her master was up so early.

"He's still asleep, so I thought I'd make breakfast." Ebony lowered her petite body onto the table with her paws in front of her and squeaked as if to say 'Really?'

"I know, very stereotypical, but we both know that breakfast benefits everyone involved." He took a bite of his pancakes and sipped his coffee. Ebony crooked her head to the side, looking away from him.

"Oh, come now. You knew I was planning on having a guest over. One night alone won't kill you." He extended his hand towards her and she rubbed her face against his fingers. "That's a good girl."

Pitch felt the dream catcher press against him. He pulled away from Ebony and fingered the trinket in his pocket. As one of the Guardian of Dreams, it was his job to know what children are dreaming and how to improve them whatever way they can. But he didn't feel it was right to invade Jack's privacy.

'I did it last night, what's the harm in seeing it this morning?' Pitch drew the dream catcher out of his pocket and studied the circular center. He expected to see some erotic recap of them – but instead saw nothing but white.

Jack hadn't dreamt of anything. Pitch wasn't sure if he should be worried or not. He wondered if it was something he did or if it was just a night of no dreams. Then again, he had tired Jack pretty quickly last night, so maybe his brain was just too drained for dreaming.

His thoughts were interrupted when Ebony jumped up and growled at the entryway. Onyx strode into the kitchen, followed by Jack - wearing his robe? Onyx glared at Ebony.

"Good morning, Jack. I trust you slept well?" Pitch stood up and grabbed a plate for Jack's pancakes.

"Morning, and yes, I slept very well," Jack stood awkwardly while watching the older man flop breakfast on his plate. "Chocolate chip?"

"Yes. I hope that's alright?"

"Mmhmm! Who doesn't like chocolate so early in the morning?" Pitch chuckled at Jack's attempt at humor, handing him his plate and inviting him to sit with him.

"By the way, whose idea was it for you to wear my robe?" Pitch took another bite of pancake, exchanging glances between Jack and Onyx.

"She insisted," Jack shoved his face with the chocolaty goodness. Pitch waved his hand and Onyx disintegrated again. "So I've already met Onyx this morning, and who is this?" Ebony purred loudly, having the spotlight put back on her.

"This is Ebony. She's a bit of a diva." Pitch smiled at his cat scooting closer to Jack with interest. Jack held out his hand for Ebony who immediately took the offer and attacked his flesh with her furry face.

"She doesn't feel . . . sandy. Like Onyx," Jack pointed out, stroking Ebony's soft fur.

"That's because she's not made of sand like Onyx. She's a real cat." That surprised Jack.

"How long have you had her?" Pitch thought a moment.

"A few years. I found her abandoned in the forest when she was just a kitten. We kind of just, clicked." Ebony started to nibble at Jack's pancakes. "Ebony, get down." She pouted (but obeyed) and hopped off the black-and-silver speckled table. Jack laughed at the face she seemed to make towards Pitch and finished his pancakes.

Jack didn't know how long he had been sitting next to Pitch after breakfast. Pitch wasn't as scary as he looked, which he liked. Pitch was sweet, sexy, and smart. Jack had never thought that way about anyone in his life, and it only made the grey man that more attractive. His golden eyes were much more captivating in person, and his jet black hair looked like it needed his hands in it. One slender finger rubbed against the side of his ceramic coffee mug. Pitch paused from speaking about something and looked at Jack.

"Hmm?" Jack asked, snapping back to reality.

"You know, when you wear black, it makes you look paler." Pitch smiled at Jack delicately and witnessed his face get visibly red. "It's really cute when you blush, Jack."

Jack pulled his arm up from his lap and placed it on Pitch's arm. He softly pressed his cool lips against Pitch's warm ones. Pitch's eyes fluttered closed and accepted Jack's affection.

_**Hello Again!**_

_**I do hope you enjoyed it! ^u^**_

_**This chapter took me longer to write . . .**_

_**The sexual tension and the awkwardness of the morning after gave me so much writer's block.**_

_**Btw, my cat, Ruby, inspired me to create Ebony! **_

_**Sorry for the delay!**_

_**Update will be soon! (Hopefully sooner rather than later)**_

_**Thanks a Bunches!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello and Welcome!**_

_**This is my first story, and it is a Rise of the Guardians Fanfic between Jack Frost and Pitch Black! (OTP) This story takes place before the events in the movie. It is rated M for mature content, but there will also be some emotional points in the story. You have been warned.**_

_**I've gotten a few reviews on previous chapters about Chapter 4. Please forgive me . . . It was the first sex scene I've ever written and I had a nosebleed throughout the entire chapter . . . This one I hope will be more to your liking ;) **_

_**I deeply apologize for this chapter being so late! I wanted to get it perfect and it took a while.**_

_**Thank You and Enjoy the Show! **_

Chapter 6: The Secret of the Daydream

Pitch's eyes fluttered closed and accepted Jack's affection. He thought it was nice that Jack led for once, considering all the times he dominated the winter boy in his sleep and last night.

Jack delicately removed himself from Pitch's face. Icy blue eyes met golden yellow ones. Their noses barely touching, Pitch turned his body in his seat to directly face Jack. He placed his big hand on his knee and his index finger brushed across the exposed, white knee.

"What did you call me last night?' Jack asked, his words barely audible. Pitch didn't even flinch at the question.

"My little winter prince," Pitch replied just as quietly. Jack bit his lip and smiled mischievously. He inhaled slowly and deeply, taking in the musky scent of the man in front of him. He leaned over to reach Pitch's ear.

"I don't think I heard you. Please say it again." Jack's hand slid up the front of Pitch's body under the silky robe, his fingers just resting on his shoulder. Pitch's muscles tensed. He could feel his erection starting to grow at the sensitive touches on his torso from the chilly hands.

"My little winter prince," Pitch repeated slowly, quickly catching on with Jack's sneaky game. Pitch moved the hand on his knee to the boy's waist. He nudged his head to the side and met Jack's jawline. His warm breath sent chills down Jack's spine. He gripped Pitch's shadowy cloak at his abdomen with his open hand.

Jack lifted his head, exposing his neck to Pitch's mouth. Pitch dragged his bottom lip down the side of the pale flesh. He felt Jack's racing heartbeat at the base of his neck. He pulled back and studied Jack's neck.

"I see the hickey finally disappeared. I guess I shall have to mark you again, Jack," Pitch suggested.

'Hickey?' Jack wondered, recalling the night he looked into the frozen pond and saw a bruise on his neck. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Pitch's sharp teeth gently scrape his skin, but not enough for blood to be drawn, then a harsh suction on a soft spot on his neck.

Jack moaned softly, delighted that his hand at Pitch's abdomen curled around the large torso, clinging tightly to him. Jack's arm moved from the strong shoulder to around Pitch's neck, snaking its way onto his hair; he gave a gentle tug at the silky locks, urging him to go on.

A low, hungry growl escaped Pitch's throat. He popped off Jack's neck, praising himself on his work. A large, dark blue patch on the ghost-white skin remained where his mouth had been. With one hand glued to the small of Jack's back, he yanked the boy onto his lap. The space between their clothed bodies lessened rapidly.

"And what am I?" he asked, licking the new mark.

"My Nightmare King," Jack answered, panting between words. He took Pitch's ash-colored earlobe between his pearly-whites and nibbled. Jack's erection stood straight up against Pitch's stomach. They needed to get someplace more comfortable.

"Jack, wrap your legs around my waist." Pitch's voice was a little shaky, but Jack understood and did as he was told. Jack locked his ankles together behind Pitch's back. Pitch hoisted Jack up off his lap when he stood up. Pitch's other hand groped Jack's little ass through one of his robes.

Jack hummed happily at their bodies' friction as Pitch walked. He closed his eyes when shadows covered them.

"I'll let you explore more of my home later, but for now – " Pitch started before dropping Jack onto comfy black sheets, " - you will forever remember this room." Jack opened his eyes and saw the chandelier above him. He still had his ankles locked behind Pitch, but the man straightened up and removed his cloak from his shoulders. It was lighter now than last night, so Jack took a moment to admire Pitch's beautifully toned physique. He unlocked his legs and set them at each side of Pitch's body.

Pitch smiled wickedly, seeing Jack's captivating eyes dart over his body like he'd never see him again. The grey man leaned down, rested a forearm over a head of white hair, and kissed Jack roughly. He ran his tongue over the chilled, youthful lips, asking for entrance. Jack allowed the wet flesh to inspect the inside of his mouth. Their tongues twirled around each other, making both Jack and Pitch moan in pleasure.

Jack dragged Pitch down, their bare chests colliding for a moment. Pitch slithered his hand between Jack's legs to his cock, and palmed him through the thin fabric. Jack groaned loudly at the roughness, making the older man even more aroused. Pitch removed the section of the robe covering Jack's full erection and easily wrapped his long fingers around him. He was cold in his hand, but warming him up could be no problem.

"P-Pitch," Jack muttered. Sweat started to form at Jack's hairline. With Pitch having such a firm grip, he felt himself pulsing in the hot hands surrounding him. The boy just gasped for air. Pitch's tongue left the wet cavern for Jack's nipple, coating and nipping at the pink and perky surface. Jack arched his body into Pitch's hairless muscles, pleading for more. One of Jack's hands was deep in Pitch's hair, the other was gripping the bed sheets like he was going to fly away.

Pitch retracted his arm from above Jack's head and sat up, abandoning the white chest. In one smooth move, he flipped the boy over with his ass in the air. Jack's hands held the satin sheets and dug his lightly freckled face into them.

Jack hadn't covered him in his saliva this time, so he had to use his own way of getting the boy prepared. He waved his hand as a stream of black sand darted to the top drawer of the nightstand and set a small bottle of clear liquid in his hand. He untied the string around the opening and dipped three fingers into the liquid. His fingers around Jack's stiff little cock loosened and he heard the boy breathe. He rubbed his thumb against the skin and Jack inhaled sharply.

"Sweet, Jack Frost," Pitch mumbled, spreading Jack's legs farther apart. He pressed one finger against the puckered hole. Pitch dipped into Jack's body, easily gliding up to his knuckles. He felt Jack tense around him, but no sound was emitted from the frost boy. He curled his finger and gently massaged the walls of Jack's insides. Jack pushed back into Pitch's hand, signaling he wanted extra attention.

He lifted his head up off the sheets to receive air. His mind was chaotic and couldn't think of anything but how good it felt to have Pitch taking his time inside him.

Pitch pulled out just enough to allow a second finger to enter. He started scissoring his fingers and expanding Jack. Once he relaxed, it was much easier to open him up. His ass was flexible and almost inviting for the older man. Jack's toes curled.

"Pitch, please!" Jack looked over his shoulder to Pitch. His pupils were wide and bright blue; Pitch's heart melted before its beat increased. He quickened his pace on Jack's cock, essentially jerking him off before he penetrated his body. Jack panted hard, groaning Pitch's name. His hand was big and hot compared to his naturally cold body. After a few skilled jerks, Jack's vision went blurry. Jack arched his back and stained the black sheets and covered Pitch's hand with a stream his seed.

Pitch cleaned his hand with his tongue and leaned over Jack's body.

"You are beautiful with you come, Jack," Pitch thrust three fingers deep into Jack, while at the same time, starting to stroke him back to hardness. Pitch kissed the nape of his neck, and trailed his tongue down his spine. Jack blushed a dark shade of red and hid his face, pushing back into Pitch's hand once again.

Pitch twisted his fingers inside Jack. Jack moaned quietly in pleasure. Pitch was starting to grow impatient.

"Now it's my turn," he growled hungrily.

He yanked his hand out of Jack's entrance and slicked his cock up with the remaining liquid in the bottle. He gracefully wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, the other on the bed to support his weight, and positioned himself where his hand had been.

Pitch pushed the tip of his member into Jack, going slow instead of tearing through him like last night.

Jack squeaked a sound that Pitch couldn't understand as part of the English language. Nevertheless, he continued to drive into the tight space. Pitch had to hold on to Jack so he wouldn't collapse under him. Jack's cock had returned to full hardness.

Jack adored the solid burning delicacy filling his ass. Pitch had managed to shove his entire cock into the frost boy. Pitch had prepared him flawlessly.

The older man swiftly pulled out, barely leaving the tip in, and Jack groaned at the sudden movement. Pitch plunged back in, and pulled out to the tip. In and out, again and again. Pitch continued thrusting into Jack, the force increasing with each thrust. Jack was repeating Pitch's name until his voice grew hoarse.

Pitch finally hit Jack's prostate. Colors danced and ran across his vision.

"More! Please," Jack begged, longing for that feeling of pure ecstasy. Pitch hit it again and Jack's knees almost gave out. He whimpered at the throbbing in his body and clenched around Pitch ass as he came again, shooting his cum onto the sheets and Pitch's hand again.

"Jack!" Pitch cried, stuffing the boy with his own scorching fluid. Once he had drained himself, Pitch slowly pulled out of Jack. Some of his seed was dripping out of Jack's asshole. Pitch loved Jack even more.

Jack turned over onto his side and lay on the bed, looking up at Pitch. He extended a weary hand to him, and Pitch took it in his own. Pitch dragged the boy up off the bed and into his arms, holding him up with one arm. He bundled up the dirty bed sheets and placed them in a messy pile at the foot of the bed. His legs were ready to give up on him, but he fought through the exhaustion. He set the boy down onto the stainless black bed, his white hair contrasting perfectly to the dark pillows supporting his head. Jack smiled.

Pitch kissed Jack tenderly and lovingly. No tongue, just a simple kiss that sealed them together.

"I love you, Pitch," Jack whispered before falling into a sleep that would last for hours. Pitch pulled up one of the thinner, but clean, sheets and only covered himself up to his waist. He figured he'd let Jack cool down to his normal temperature.

"I love you too, Jack." Pitch followed the boy into a deep sleep beside him.

_**Hello Again! ^u^**_

_**Again, my deepest apologies for this taking so much time! **_

_**I had so many ideas, and I just wanted to get all of it perfectly, and I had a ton of school work to do!**_

_** GuestSun's Eye: I only read one of the stories you suggested, but I plan on reading at least another one! Yes, Ruby is like Ebony, and she's 3 – a few years younger than Ebony.**_

_***Reviews motivate me and help keeps updates from taking too long!***_

_**Update will be within a week this time!**_

_**Thanks a Bunches!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello and Welcome!**_

_**This is my first story, and it is a Rise of the Guardians Fanfic between Jack Frost and Pitch Black! (OTP) This story takes place before the events in the movie. It is rated M for mature content, but there will also be some emotional points in the story. You have been warned.**_

_**This chapter is later than previous uploads because I had lots of family-outing days this week, volunteer work to take care of, and school to prepare for (starts next week!). I didn't get a lot of sleep, but nevertheless, I managed to survive! Btw, titles are always hard to come up with. **_

_**Thank you and Enjoy the Show!**_

҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈

Chapter 7: Dreams into Reality (Part 1)

Ebony had grown annoyed with Pitch's recent behavior. He skipped doing his job as the Boogeyman last night; she was not going to let him skip it a second time! All he did was spend "quality time" with that kid (which even she had to admit, he was really good looking). The last time she saw them, Jack was in Pitch's arms and Pitch teleported them to _their _room via shadows. She hated not being able to go in her own room for two days. She had actually gone to Onyx, the crafty, deceiving creature she was, to see what they two men were doing, and whether or not it was safe to go in.

As Pitch explained earlier, Ebony was not an animal made of sand, so she had to walk; unlike her two shadowy roommates that didn't have to work a muscle to get where they needed.

Nevertheless, she's grateful to Pitch for giving her a home when no one else would and spoiling her.

After climbing the countless steps up from the downstairs living space, she made it to the small corridor of rooms. Two bathrooms, one was adjoined to Pitch's chambers, two bedrooms, again Pitch's, and a large exercise room. The man spent his whole nights running, why did he need a room for working out?

The only perk of the black-matted room was that there was a window that overlooked the entire lair. It seemed so peaceful, almost bottomless, and stretched for who knows how long. To her, it was the perfect playhouse.

She pranced to the end of the hallway to Pitch's room and pushed open the solid black door. To her delight, the abnormally white boy was not in bed with Pitch. Her tail perked up and she ran to the relaxing bed. She crouched before leaping into an open space. She purred happily, thankful that the boy left her spot. Pitch was sleeping on his stomach with a pool of drool on the surface of the pillowcase.

Oh well. Ebony walked straight up to the sleeping man and stood on his flat back, kneading into his head. Her claws dug into his hair. He needed to take a shower before his normally soft hair got all greasy. Pitch squirmed under her and she hopped off, staring at him with her sharp green eyes.

"Morning, Ebony," Pitch groaned sleepily, not opening his eyes. She used her scratchy tongue and licked his forehead, hoping to at least make him sit up. Instead, a large black hand stroked her back and rubbed behind her ears. She liked that a lot. She sat down next to him and purred soothingly.

Now Pitch opened his eyes. He wiped his cheek from the damp pillow he'd have to wash later and propped himself on his forearms, stretching his spine. He heard, and felt, a loud crack, and overall felt more relaxed. Ebony stood up, expecting him to get up and get dressed for the evening's work.

Pitch massaged his scalp and stared out the balcony door. The evening light shone through small holes in the layer of Earth above him and through the door.

'Another day in paradise,' Pitch thought almost sarcastically. Ebony mewed quietly at him, asking for more attention behind her ear. He looked to his side at her and only saw her on the bed beside him. It was easier to wake up this time than this morning. Pitch started panicking.

'Where was Jack?' he thought, scanning the perimeter of his room. 'He couldn't have left without Onyx knowing.' He called his mare down and she appeared before him. Ebony growled shortly and leapt off the bed.

"Where is Jack? Did he leave?" Onyx neighed calmly, signaling that she didn't know. Pitch stood up and hurriedly ran towards the bathroom towards the back of his chambers. He opened the door and found the tub, shower, sink, and toilet completely empty and frost-free. He left the washroom. Onyx came to him holding Jack's signature blue hoodie in her mouth. Pitch sighed in relief.

'At least he didn't leave.' Pitch returned to the bathroom and retrieved a pair of black underwear from his dresser, putting them on with ease. He was surprised to see that Ebony had managed to balance herself on the top of the thin baseboard on her hind legs. She was motionless and starring straight up at the ceiling.

'Probably another spider,' Pitch thought. He looked up to see what had caught her attention.

Jack!

Somehow Jack had managed to float up to the ceiling with his stomach and face against the wood, his bare back facing the other occupants. His arms and legs loosely hung loosely and low snoring could be heard. Pitch had to admit, it was pretty cute and funny to watch.

"How?" Pitch asked his animal companions through a snicker. Both gave him a look that said they didn't know.

Onyx nudged Pitch with her nose. He peeked at her out of the corner of his eye and saw that she was gesturing to his discarded robe from earlier. Inside the inner pocket, a white light was glistening brightly.

'The dream catcher!' Pitch rushed to the trinket in his pocket and held it in his hands. The light was almost blinding, but also had that intriguing glare to it. If Jack was asleep now, then the light must be recording his current dream. Pitch wondered if invading Jack's privacy was worth the effort.

'I'm a guardian of dreams, I have the right to invade them if I so desire!'

He traced his finger around the threaded circle and poked into the light. In an instant, the white light enclosed itself around the dark grey man, sucking him in to Jack's dream.

҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈

Pitch fell face first into pure white snow in broad daylight. The soft blanket was freezing against his cold skin. He was only in his thin underwear, and covered in goosebumps. Usually, dreams aren't this realistic. He looked around at his surroundings and saw the same trees by the entrance of his lair. There was the frozen pond nearby, and a little hill behind it that looked perfectly untouched.

In the distance, he picked up the sound of a dozen footsteps racing through the snow towards him. Pitch ducked behind a tree, not wanting to be seen in his undergarments – it would be shameful if anyone saw him.

He peeked out and witnessed six children all in snow gear scooping and throwing little handfuls of snow at each other. The main town was a little ways off – why were the kids so far out? He decided to stay back and let Jack's dream play out.

'Speak of the devil,' Pitch thought upon seeing a fully clothed Jack Frost zip over the hill to the children. With his staff over his shoulder and his hair all chaotic, Pitch felt himself falling for Jack all over again.

"Jack! Be careful!" one of the taller girls cried, seeing him skate barefoot across the icy lake. He jumped and landed safely on the slush unharmed. The girl calling to Dream Jack caught his attention: straight brown hair, big eyes that matched her hair, and a smile that was missing a tooth or two. All the other Dream children Pitch couldn't make out, but something inside him told him she was important; to Jack especially.

'Emma,' Pitch realized that she was always with Jack when he was alive. His sister? She had to be; and the poor boy didn't even know who she was. Did Jack wish to know about his family? Pitch inhaled slowly then sighed. He couldn't just tell him; learning about his past is something Jack had to do himself. Plus, after Jack fell into the lake, Pitch knew nothing of what happened to Jack's family.

Pitch shivered violently from the unexplainably cold dream snow. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself, trying to maintain a suitable temperature. He didn't know how long he'd been stuck in Jack's dream, but he had to get out before the boy woke up and he was imprisoned. He looked at Dream Jack to see that the Dream children were gone, and only Dream Jack remained standing in the blanket of white.

Dream Jack excitedly jumped up to the top of the closest tree. Pitch tried to find the boy through the thick leaves and branches and found him crouched on the top end of his curved staff. He smiled smugly at a dark figure – it was Pitch. Dream Pitch extended a hand out to the fair-skinned teenager who was almost taller on his staff that the man was standing.

Dream Jack took the gesture and hugged Dream Pitch snugly. Dream Pitch acknowledged Dream Jack's actions and hugged the boy just as snugly. No sound was given off from either male, but Pitch could feel their connection and how much they actually loved each other. After all, what belonged together better than cold and dark?

'Oh, that's good. I'll have to remember that,' Pitch thought and smiled wide, finally having his feeling returned to him for the first time in almost 275 years!

Pitch's grin faded away slower than Dream Pitch disintegrated from Dream Jack's arms into black sand. Dream Jack frowned unhappily, accepting the fact that Dream Pitch had left. He took his staff and flew off over the hill.

As if on cue, Pitch was scooped out of the dream and back into his dark-colored bedroom.

҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈

Pitch opened his eyes and saw that his Jack was still floating on the ceiling, and the dream catcher was still glowing.

'He must get so carried away with his fantasies that he literally drifts off,' Pitch chuckled at his own joke.

Pitch's room was much warmer compared to the dream snow, and returned to normal quickly. The robe that previously held the dream catcher was still clean from this morning; he slipped his arms through the sleeves and smoothed out the sides. He studied himself in one of the mirrors. He almost seemed like a more relaxed person. He wasn't tense all the time, worrying if he would be so weak from children not being afraid that the next day he wouldn't be able to get out of bed.

Was it because Jack was now in his life as his friend and lover? Pitch figured he'd treat the boy to a night in town to show his appreciation for him.

Pitch spun a strand of sand up to the ceiling and coiled itself around the frail body. Like a string on a balloon, he gently pulled the boy to his eye level.

"Jack," Pitch said softly, collecting Jack in his arms. Jack began to grow heavier in Pitch's arms, showing that he was slowly waking up. He shook the boy to full consciousness. Jack's eyes flickered open, the icy blue irises clouded from sleep. "Wake up, Jack. You need to get dressed." Jack looked confused at the man holding him. "I'm taking you to work with me tonight."

҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈

_**Hello Again! ^u^**_

_**I do hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Another laid-back chapter, BUT important information was revealed! *gasp***_

_**It was fun writing Pitch watch Jack's dream . . . very cute.**_

_**Thank you to everyone writing reviews and their encouragement!**_

_** Guest Sun's Eye: I type my stories on WordDoc and save it as a file, then upload the file as part of the story. Signing up is free, and I highly suggest using the computer, not a smartphone or tablet. **_

_**Update will be whenever I get the chance!**_

_**Thanks a Bunches!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello and Welcome!**_

_**This is my first story, and it is a Rise of the Guardians Fanfic between Jack Frost and Pitch Black! (OTP) This story takes place before the events in the movie. It is rated M for mature content, but there will also be some emotional points in the story. You have been warned.**_

_**I have not read The Man in the Moon book, so my information may not be 100% specific to**_

_**details, but I'm doing a lot of research as I write to make it more accurate to both the book**_

_**and the movie. **_

_**Thank You and Enjoy the Show!**_

_**҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈**_

Chapter 8: A Night of Nightmares

Jack soared high, close to the thick clouds, with the sharp wind in his hair and his arms outstretched. It felt good to fly through the chilly winter evening again and in his own clothes. He opened his bright eyes to see where he was going. He peeked at the wooden staff in his hand out of the corner of his eye and saw the majestic Nightmare King riding Onyx with perfect posture a few feet below him. He had asked Pitch if they could travel to Burgess by wind and horse instead of shadow. The shadows made him feel disoriented.

Pitch agreed to his terms, and watched the frost spirit from afar, but not too far away so he would lose sight of him in the clouds. The boy needed this freedom; to run free as he wished, and to enjoy himself as much as a teenage spirit could. It made Pitch happy knowing that he could bring Jack happiness. And he was excited to show him his work for the first time!

Wait.

Jack had never seen Pitch's work before. How would Pitch know whether or not his nightmares would frighten Jack, or how his nightmares would affect him seeing the children? Normally, Jack was the one who would scare the children with his daredevil stunts and tricks, usually ending in joy and laughter. But was Jack one to become frightened? He at least had to ask.

Pitch called up to Jack so he could speak to him. Jack hovered down and seated himself behind Pitch, wrapping his arms around the slender male to hold on as Onyx galloped through the air.

"Do you often become frightened or scared?" A blunt question, but he had to ask. Jack giggled.

"No, not really. I worry, but I don't get scared easily." Pitch smiled and placed his big hand over Jack's hand on his torso. "That's why I'm not afraid of you when most people would be." Jack rested his head on Pitch's back. The darker man felt his face heat up at the comment. So Jack wasn't one to become frightened easily after all. Pitch worried about Jack's reactions to his nightmares, but he trusted Jack.

Then there was the issue about Jack unknowingly wanting to know about where he came from and his family. Pitch shook his head.

'One worry at a time,' he thought to himself.

They quickly came to Burgess, quieting down from the day's businesses and recreation activities. Lights in houses were flickering on and the evening sky morphed into a dark blanket of stars and clouds. It looked so beautiful.

"Jack, why don't you go find a child that's already asleep," Pitch suggested, landing Onyx on a high rooftop. Jack hesitated at the request, but the breeze picked up and Jack was off. Onyx disappeared as soon as Pitch's feet hit the cement. He looked confused as to why she left so early - while they were flying, she seemed really uneasy about something.

Pitch held his hands loosely behind his back. The chilly breeze running through his robe and his hair; it felt so much better than staying in a stuffy lair all day. He took a few steps forward, admiring the quiet town and inhaled deeply. The cold, fresh air was actually very calming. He looked across the rooftops and saw Jack jump into the air from between two buildings a few blocks down and head straight towards Pitch. Jack clicked his staff to the cement.

"There's a girl down there about eleven years old," Jack informed.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, Jack."

"Aw, come on, Pitch! I think it'll be fun for us to be with a kid or two tonight!" So innocent; but Jack needed to see, first-hand, what it was that Pitch actually did.

"Alright," Pitch reached out to the teenager and hugged him close. "For this part, we need to travel by shadow." Jack held Pitch tight as the darkness surrounded them and the air was still.

҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈

When Jack opened his eyes, his vision was fuzzy. The child's pink window curtain was opened slightly and he saw Pitch standing on the side of the small bed with a strip of moonlight running down his body from his face to his abdomen. His focused facial expression and motionless body made him more fearsome that usual. Jack looked at the girl, sleeping under pink blankets.

Curly blonde hair, a couple freckles across her nose, and an adorable little snore. A junior's softball trophy sat on her nightstand. Probably very good at a snowball fight if given the chance.

Pitch had been working on a new project to improve his nightmares. Onyx was the first of many in his plan. But it only worked if Sandman's sand was active in the child's mind. For now, he'd just use this child's fears and go with that.

"Spiders," Pitch whispered and chuckled at the simplicity of the little girl. Spiders and snakes were two of the easier nightmares to create. Jack leaned against his wooden staff, watching intently.

Pitch waved his hand over the girl, and out from under her bed, a little black spider crawled out. Well, it was big enough for anyone to be startled, but not tarantula big. It crawled to a small lump under the blankets, the girl's feet, up her body, and stopped at her shoulder. Pitch snapped his fingers and the spider leaped from her shoulder to her head. The sand dissolved into the girl's hair. The girl started to squirm in distress until another spider came down from the wall and climbed onto her head like the first spider. She dug her head into her pillow, as if to get away from the arachnids. The same happened when Pitch delivered two more spiders. The girl flopped onto her other side and unconsciously drew the blankets up to her chin. Pitch snickered.

"Pitch," Jack interrupted, wondering what must be going on in the child's mind.

More spiders.

A squeak like a sad puppy escaped from the girl's throat.

"Jack, let's see what happens when it gets really cold in here. Freeze something," Pitch looked like a happy little kid with what he said.

"Stop, Pitch! This isn't funny anymore!" More spiders. "Pitch! She's going to wake up crying pretty soon!" The dark grey man bared his teeth in a grin. Pitch's eyes shot back to the little girl. She was waking up.

Jack grabbed Pitch by the collar and dashed through the small window away from the fear in the room. He couldn't handle seeing a child in pain. And Pitch wanted him to contribute to the child's fear. Jack loved Pitch, but he couldn't do what Pitch asked.

They flew back to the rooftop where they landed previously. Jack crouched on the edge of the building and Pitch was trying to catch his breath from the sudden flying.

"Why would you want me to see that?!" Jack exploded, gripping his staff almost too firmly.

"I said you didn't have to come if you didn't want to." Pitch brushed himself off. Jack didn't look pleased with being proven wrong. "That's what I do, Jack. I'm the Nightmare King, what did you expect?"

"I was okay with you bringing nightmares to the kids, 'cause that's who you are. No offense. What bothered me so much was your reaction to how much that little girl feared you. You looked like you were addicted to it and craved more," Jack loosened up a little bit. "And the fact that you actually wanted me to help you? I'm sorry, Pitch, that's not who I am. I don't want any child fearing me." Jack's eyes started watering. He didn't want anyone fearing him before they believed in him, nor did he ever think he'd say he was okay with kids having nightmares. He was upset with his own reasoning and for Pitch's sanity.

Pitch stood there in front of Jack, watching him blink back tears. Perhaps this was why Onyx left so early. He couldn't stand to see his little frost prince upset, especially when it was about him. It made Pitch feel so guilty. He knelt down on his knees so he was eye-level with Jack.

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you what I was capable of once I got started." Pitch wrapped his arm around Jack's small body and pulled him against his half-exposed chest. "I promise I won't get so out of control when I work, and you don't have to come if it upsets you this much."

"No, you don't have to do all that. Although I, personally, am opposed to scaring kids in their sleep, you are the Nightmare King and I don't expect anything less." Jack dried the few tears he shed on Pitch's soft black robe.

Pitch kissed the top of the white hair. He understood why Jack was upset. In the past, he'd sometimes go overboard with his nightmares and practically torture children in their sleep. He was happy that someone actually kept him in control, even felt like this for his sake.

They stayed like that until Pitch's legs were numb from kneeling.

"Jack? Maybe we should think about heading home," Pitch waited for an answer. Jack nodded his head, continuing to rest against the taller man. "Can you stand on your own?" Jack shook his head. The corner of Pitch's mouth twitched to a small smile. He scooped the adolescent into his long arms and took the staff in his own hand.

Jack drew little frost circles with his finger over Pitch's heart, instantly melting away from Pitch's body heat. Pitch mentally called out to Onyx, but she didn't come to pick them up. He called again, still no sign of his mare. They'd have to walk or go by shadow.

"Keep your eyes closed, Jack," Pitch pressed his lips to Jack's temple before the shadows took them to the silent forest shadows. Pitch continued to kiss Jack's forehead as they walked to the entrance of Pitch's lair. The cracked wooden bed frame stood above the wide hole in the ground leading to the tunnels.

Before he plummeted down into his home, Pitch checked to make sure Jack was still awake. Icy blue orbs were gently closed and frosty breath escaped slightly parted lips. Yep – dead asleep.

Pitch dove feet first into his domain to one of the many stone bridges. He took the time to walk down the bridges to the main stairwell leading to his chambers and entered his room. He laid the sleeping winter spirit under the black satin sheets and left his staff near the closest mirror along the wall.

Pitch's stomach rumbled. It was nearly midnight, and Pitch hadn't eaten since breakfast when he made pancakes and coffee. He figured he'd eat something and maybe have a nice little chat with Onyx before bed.

҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈

_**Hello Again! ^u^**_

_**I do hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**So sorry this took forever, but I had a lot of information I didn't know what to do with, so it took me a while to get it all figured out and perfect.**_

_**Also, I start school on Tuesday! YAY! I love school. Unfortunately,**_

_**that means I won't be able to write so much; but I will continue whenever I can!**_

_**I have nothing left to tell you guys except next chapter gets a little spicy! Uh-oh!**_

_**Thanks a Bunches!**_


	9. Not a BlackIce Chapter Important

_**Hello and Welcome!**_

This is not one of the chapters taking part in my BlackIce fanfiction, Dream Catcher, and I'll tell you why.

For all those people who tell me that my writing in some chapters is considered MA and should not be written on this site, please know that I apologize. I am an extreme stickler for details, so when I write anything in Word Document, I tried to get every possible detail I could, regardless of what I'm writing. I understand that my details, however, went a little overboard and got carried away with what was happening.

I sincerely apologize for some chapters being too explicit. I did not read the rules as well as I should have, and I did rate this story M for mature.

I assumed what I wrote was acceptable, considering I have read similar writings in the past.

Nevertheless, the following chapters and stories will still be rated M, but they won't be too detailed or too explicit, this I promise.

My deepest apologies, BlackCats-and-Magic


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello and Welcome!**_

_**This is my first story, and it is a Rise of the Guardians Fafnir between Jack Frost and Pitch Black! (OTP) This story takes place before the events in the movie. It is rated M for mature content, but there will also be some emotional points in the story. You have been warned.**_

_***Note: I have previously stated that this story takes place before the Rise of the Guardians movie, but I don't know if I specified a year. I'm trying to write this the year of the Easter Sunday Snowstorm of '68 that Bunny gets mad at Jack about. **_

_**Thank You and Enjoy the Show!**_

_**҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈**_

Chapter 9: Dreams into Reality (Part 2)

Pitch stirred in his sleep. He couldn't sleep well knowing that he had upset Jack. They had

already settled the issue, but it still made him uneasy. He turned onto his side, away from the

sleeping boy. He thought about his talk with Onyx - how she was both a pain in his ass and a

miracle.

'_You knew how Jack would react to the nightmares, didn't you?' Pitch walked up to his_

_companion._

'_Of course, Pitch. He's a child, same as them. Just not as innocent as some.' _

'_You could have at least warned me before you ran off.' He rubbed the side of her neck. _

'_You're right. I'm sorry. Is Jack alright?'_

'_Yes, he fell right asleep. You were nowhere in sight so I carried him home.'_

'_I didn't want to ruin the moment,' she snorted at the recent memory of an unkind man carrying_

_the teenager like he would give his life for him. Pitch moved to the kitchen and got a glass of_

_water. 'Do you love Jack?'_

'_Of course I do, Onyx. I'd do anything for him,' Pitch assured. He finished his water quickly. 'I_

_have to get to bed. I don't have to sleep through the night, but I need to rest a little. Goodnight.' _

_He placed his glass in the sink and left the kitchen to his bedroom._

Onyx always knew how to lift his spirits. He'd have to continue with his plan for creating more

perfect copies of her some other time. He opened one eye towards the balcony doors. The

moonlight shone right through the small holes in the Earth above him and flooded the balcony.

'Man in Moon? Now what could he want?' Pitch gently tossed the satin sheets off of him and

walked to the black French doors. The cool breeze ran across his face and chest as he opened

one of the doors, careful not to wake Jack. Man in Moon couldn't directly speak to him like

Onyx could, but he just knew what the old man said.

Pitch paused. He listened to Man in Moon's silent voice.

"Yes, Jack Frost is safe in my care." Silence. "Yes, he indeed was frightened with my

performance with the nightmares tonight. But in my defense, I did warn him before - !" Silence

interrupted him. Pitch didn't quite know how to answer. "Yes, I have to agree that things have

been going a little fast for the both of us, but that is no reason to consider terminating what we've

created!" Pitch looked confused at Man in Moon's question. "No, Jack hasn't asked any

questions. In fact, he's been pretty open about his relationship with me these past few days."

Silence. "Alright, fine. If he asks, I won't mention his family if it's that important that he finds

out for him." Whatever. He didn't want to start a fight with the moon in the middle of the

night in his underwear. "Look, I don't mean to sound too harsh," he started sarcastically, "but

Jack and I are doing absolutely fine. He loves me. He told me. So I don't want to hear you

doubting us."

Pitch stormed back into his bedroom and starred down at Jack. A 9.0 earthquake could

suddenly happen and he'd probably sleep through it. His expression softened. Normally after

arguing with Man in Moon, Pitch would be destroying his home with his rage; but just the mere

sight of Jack Frost made the old spirit feel young again.

Even for a moment.

Something inside Pitch forced him to return to bed. He gripped the sheets and pulled them over

his almost-bare body, quietly scooting closer to Jack. He wrapped his arms around the smaller

torso and under the pale arms. Pitch snuggled his face against Jack's chest, similar to how Jack

had done earlier this evening. Jack's head shifted unconsciously to the top of Pitch's head,

resting his chin in Pitch's silky locks.

This still moment in time was what the Nightmare King had dreamed about for years and years.

Just to hold the frost spirit in his arms, to become completely overwhelmed that his dream had

finally become a reality.

'Fuck Man in Moon's doubts. Fuck what he says about Jack and me,' Pitch thought. He

couldn't wait for morning when he and Jack could spend the day together and be truly happy.

The corners of Pitch's mouth twitched to a small smile before he fell into a pleasant sleep.

Jack Frost was Pitch Black's, and Pitch Black was Jack Frost's.

҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈

Jack's eyes flickered as he regained awareness. The last thing he remembered was he was on a

rooftop in Burgess and he passed out. Pitch must've carried him back home with Onyx.

It was warmer than it usually was for him. Because he was naturally cold, anything above 70

degrees was a hot summer day for anyone else. He blinked and realized that Pitch was clutching

to him, sleepily. For once, he was awake before him.

He placed his hand on the back of Pitch's head, twirling a strand of jet black hair around his

finger. He could feel Pitch's steady breathing against his chest.

'I guess now's probably a good time to think about where we are,' Jack thought to himself. He

didn't have much of a chance a few nights ago when he first had sex with Pitch. Now it was just

sleeping with each other like a married couple.

Did this make them lovers? He knew that Pitch loved him, that much was certain. But how

much did Pitch love Jack? How long had he been in love with Jack? Technically, Jack was only

15 and Pitch had to be at least seven to ten years older than him. However, officially, Jack was

almost 255 years old since he woke up from that lake. He had no idea how old Pitch actually

was.

These past few days have just been a wild train wreck. How would you feel if you met the "man

of your dreams" so to speak, and without knowing anything about him, jumped right into a

physical relationship with him? Jack's only heard of stories like that once, maybe twice since he

came out of that lake.

The more he thought about it, the more he started to think that things were going out of his

comfort zone too fast. No matter how you looked at it, between their age difference and their

personalities, it was weird.

Pitch began to stir slightly, showing signs of gaining consciousness. Jack's heart thumped in his

chest. There was so much he wanted to clear up with Pitch. How could he get it all out without

worrying Pitch with his thoughts?

Pitch twitched one eyelid open and met Jack's shoulder. He didn't dare move a muscle or say a

word, wondering what Pitch would do.

Pitch's hand crawled across the side of Jack's body to his face. He gently rubbed his eye and

yawned.

Jack shifted his weight so he was propped up on his elbow, looking down at Pitch.

"I see you're up earlier than I am this time." Pitch giggled, his eyes half closed. "How did you

sleep?" He rolled onto his back and looked up at Jack.

"Fine. You?" Jack nervously bit the inside of his cheek.

"Fine as well." Pitch couldn't bring himself to tell Jack about his discussion with Man in Moon.

But he could tell that something was upsetting Jack again. As proof of last night's outburst,

nothing went well when Jack was upset. "What's wrong, Jack?"

'What's wrong, Jack?' Jack replayed in his head. Where should he begin?

"I just have a few questions that I guess I probably should've asked a while ago." Jack didn't

know how to start the series of questions.

Maybe this was what Man in Moon was referring to when he meant "questions." Pitch couldn't

give any information about Jack's life as a human and his family. That was for Jack to find out

for himself.

"Okay. Ask away." Pitch sat up against the black headboard and laced his fingers together over

his stomach, ready for the interrogation.

"Well, for starters, how long have you been in love with me?" Pitch didn't answer right away.

"I would say about 270 years, now." Pitch tried to keep it simple.

Wait, 270 years? That's older than Jack knew. That means that Pitch knew who he was before

he became Jack Frost.

"What was I like before I was Jack Frost? Do you know?" Jack's tone became more desperate

for answers. Pitch had to be careful with his wording.

"You were . . . enthusiastic. And carefree. And had such a big heart. You were fun to be

around, even though you were reckless at times. It seemed like everything you did was for the

entertainment of those around you." Pitch smiled shyly, remembering how he used to watch

Jack grow up into a strong and passionate teenager. Jack's face relaxed and blushed slightly

with satisfaction upon hearing this. It was a shame he died so soon. He would've grown up into

a fantastic adult.

He wanted to tell him more. He wanted to tell him everything. But he couldn't. It wasn't his

place to tell Jack anything that might suppress his thirst for knowledge later on.

"That is all I can tell you about who you were."

"Why can't you tell me about anything else?"

"The rest of your past is something you have to find for yourself."

Jack thought of all those nights where the moon was full and bright, and he would sometimes ask

why he put him here.

"But Pitch, I can handle it. Please tell me."

"No, Jack. I don't want to overwhelm you with information that is not right for me to tell you."

Pitch sat up defensively. He was starting to lose his patience with Jack's persistence.

"Pitch, please – "

"Jack, you are not ready to know about – " Pitch stopped himself. This is exactly what Man in

Moon had predicted and warned him about. As much as he didn't agree with the old man, he

knew he was right this time. He just couldn't tell Jack about his family, especially Emma.

"My what?" Jack asked. His heartbeat had begun to race, hoping for some sort of answer from

the older man. Pitch's silence and lack of cooperation had begun to annoy him. "Pitch what are

you hiding from me?!" Pitch said nothing. His captivating eyes tried to show Jack's icy blue

ones that he was doing it to help him. "If you really love me, you'd tell me _something_ instead of

just sitting there!" Jack practically screamed.

"Yes, Jack! I love you with all my heart and soul!" he kissed Jack roughly. Jack didn't

mold into a kiss in response, but he loosened up a little. Pitch looked confused at Jack. "I only

want what's best for you. Why can't you see that?" Jack wormed his face out from between the

large grey-skinned hands. "Jack, please stop being such a child and listen to me!"

An image of Onyx from the previous night flashed across Pitch's mind. She had said he was still

a child. Jack jumped out from Pitch's bed and paced uneasily.

"Pitch, this has to stop! All the affection, kissing, sleeping in the same bed, even sex! I just

can't anymore! I don't want to settle down in a relationship just yet, Pitch. I want to go out

every day and night with the wind in my face and laugh with children because of having fun!"

Jack hadn't noticed how wet his cheek had become from his rambling and thoughts. Speaking

your mind is a very difficult thing to do.

"I mean, here, with you, I feel as if I'm acting like a spoiled brat! Three days ago, I didn't even

know you existed; now I'm just supposed to completely put all my faith and trust into someone I

hardly even know?!"

Pitch was silent. Jack's words pierced him like a thousand knives in his heart. Tears threatened

to escape, but Pitch blinked them away. Jack was right. It has only been three days for Jack,

almost four in fact. But he also thought that by gradually invading his dreams (enough to be

interested in the cause of them), inviting him into his home, and showing him his work, even a

negative affect from it, it would be enough for Jack to believe that someone like him existed.

Jack never believed in him when he was human, and it was clear that he didn't truly believe in

him as a spirit.

Jack breathed out slowly. He looked at Pitch and realized what he had just said. It was the worst

thing, an insult even, to say to a man of his occupation and status. He had no right to say that.

Jack felt cornered and conflicted. He didn't know whether to apologize, in the hopes of Pitch

forgiving his cruel words, or run away and risk having a hostile relationship later on.

"Pitch, I – " Jack started, resisting the urge to take off away from the heavy awkwardness that

flooded the spacious bedroom.

"Just go," a whisper left the Nightmare King's lips.

"What?" Jack stood, flustered at the sudden command.

"You said you need time to think. Then go already. If you can't handle what I'm trying to do

for you, then get dressed and leave." Pitch said bitterly and turned his face away from the winter

spirit. The boy managed to completely shatter him in a matter of minutes.

Jack's face gave an expression of sadness mixed with relief. He turned to retrieve his clothes

and staff. He got dressed without a single glance at the man in the bed. The end of his staff

tapped the solid floor under his feet as he made his way to the balcony doors.

He turned back to look back at Pitch.

'I'm sorry,' his face read. The breeze picked up enough to carry Jack through the doors and up

one of the narrow openings to the world above them.

Jack was gone, and Pitch didn't know for how long. Maybe till tomorrow, maybe forever.

҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈

Jack stomped onto a cement rooftop miles away from Pitch's lair. He was confused. He was

angry. He was upset. He gripped his narrow staff so tightly that his knuckles became paler than

his skin.

He slammed the crooked end of his staff flat onto the the floor in front of him. A think, elegant

line of frost shot from the top. He stared at the design and took a few deep breaths.

'Calm down, Frost,' he told himself. He needed to cool his head. Literally. He stood up and

looked at the town below him.

Easter was in a few weeks. Maybe he could release some stress and create a snowstorm or

something. He smiled at the thought of irritating the kangaroo and getting another good snow

day soon.

҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈

After what felt like hours, he slumped out of his bed with the intentions of eating something to

calm him down. A tea or bagel. Both?

Pitch retrieved his robe from last night and slipped his arms through the sleeves. Something

small fell onto the floor next to his feet.

Jack's dream catcher.

Pitch picked it up and held the trinket in his palm. The silver threading, the blue fabric hanging

from the center circle. The object had grown accustomed to its master. Even though it would be

painful, he decided to keep it. The dream catcher was all he had left of his little winter prince.

҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈

_**Hello Again! ^u^**_

_**I do hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Wow this took a long time . . .**_

_**This is the last chapter in the Dream Catcher series! **_

_**The next story will take place after the movie. **_

_**I apologize for any typos in this chapter. My computer has been acting up lately . . .**_

_**I don't know what else to write here . . .**_

_**Thanks a Bunches!**_


	11. Dream Catcher News

Hello and Welcome!

So I was thinking about adding the sequel to this story as a new story, but still connected to the Dream Catcher story. However, after investigating through the chapters and speaking to some of you about these events, I have decided to continue the Dream Catcher series!

I MUST WARN YOU: It will start as Chapter 12 (because this is going to count at the 11th chapter), and I highly recommend that if you haven't already, please read chapters 1-10.

I don't know if I have any more news or information to tell you beautiful people . . .

So stay tuned for Chapter 12: Cold Hands, Warm Heart

Thanks a Bunches!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello and Welcome! **_

_**Rise of the Guardians, Jack Frost X Pitch Black (aka Black Ice). **_

_**This is the sequel to my previous chapters in Dream Catcher, and takes place after the Rise of the Guardians movie! It is rated M for mature content (do not take lightly), and there will be emotional moments. You have been warned; read at your own risk.**_

_**Thank you and Enjoy the Show!**_

҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈

Chapter 12: Into Darkness

Jack didn't know why he still cared. He shouldn't. The man tried to destroy every child's hopes, dreams, and wonder with his darkness. He could understand that he just wanted to be believed in, but as Jamie said, you could believe and not be scared.

These past few days have been chaotic. Traveling from hideout to hideout, using more energy than he knew he had, and finding out he could use his frost in different ways. He had to admit, his new options were pretty cool.

But he still wondered what had happened to the mighty Pitch Black after he left. His army was impressive for his attempted plans. They all looked just like Onyx. Obeyed him like her too.

It was weird seeing him again after so many years apart. Pitch acted like he didn't know him, but he knew that smirk back at Tooth's palace meant they had business they soon had to finish. And in Antarctica, Pitch was so bold as to propose working together to bring cold and dark into every person's life. But that wasn't how Jack wanted to be recognized and remembered.

What Jack really remembered was his memories – his sister, his past life, everything. Pitch hadn't told him all those years before for his sake. And it took him up till then, in that freezing stony cavern, to realize it. He knew he acted rash, but he was so desperate for answers that he was willing to do anything and everything to try to get them; even if it meant breaking up with Pitch.

"Hey, Frost, snap out of it, mate," Bunny waved his paw in front of Jacks face, bringing him back to the present. Jack blinked. North was at the reins, Sandy was sleeping peacefully, and Tooth was watching him nonchalantly.

"I'm okay, Bunny." Jack gave his usual smile to prove what he said. He had more respect for the Easter Bunny ever since he had witnessed how much effort Bunny actually put into his holiday. But it was still fun to tease him nonetheless. "Big ol' Bunny cares for me that much, huh?"

"Ah, grow up, kid." Bunny slumped back into his seat at the back of North's sleigh. Tooth stood up and floated to Jack.

"Jack, you were so brave standing up to Pitch like that down there, and for taking care of Baby Tooth. I guess I never really thanked you for that," Tooth kissed his pale cheek and looked back at him.

"You're welcome." He smiled wide, knowing Tooth had a weak spot for his pearly-whites, and she blushed a little before returning to where she sat before.

"Ah, Jack! Come here!" North exclaimed over his shoulder. Jack walked up next to the jolly old Russian and stuffed his hand into his hoodie pocket. "I haven't had a moment to ask, but how has that dream catcher been working for you?"

Jack's heart stopped. He hadn't realized his dream catcher North lent him was still in Pitch's lair!

"Uh, it's been good. I haven't used it in a while, but I'll bring it back for you as soon as I can." Not a complete lie. He hasn't used it in years, and he didn't want to bring it back to North with all those dreams about Pitch saved in it! Jack sighed. Now he actually had to go back and face Pitch again to retrieve it.

"Do you know where it is?" North asked.

'Damn,' Jack thought, 'he's asking all the questions I can't completely answer to his face.'

"Yes. Can I go get it so you can start working on copies?" Jack asked carefully and gripped his staff tightly.

"Absolutely!" North gave Jack a hearty pat on the shoulder and laugh loudly from his belly.

Great. Just great.

Jack annoyingly jumped off the edge of North's sleigh and skydived through the clouds. This is going to be a long day.

҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈

Pitch lay sprawled out on the sofa in his study, with one arm dangling down off the side and one leg up over the top. Onyx brought him an ice pack for his head and dropped it on him before ditching him angrily. It had taken a while to apologize and convince her to do that much for him after he royally screwed up with their plans that took years to prepare.

"This close. I was this close to consuming the world in darkness. Damn you, Jack Frost." Pitch covered his forehead with the ice pack.

Jack.

_Jack Frost._

Pitch could feel himself growing agitated just thinking his name. First he plays with his heart, then he leaves him over a tiny piece of information he would've known sooner or later, and finally sides with those weirdos against him! Hell, even having something cold against his face pissed him off!

Pitch stood up and threw the ice pack across his spacious lair. An orange tint flooded his vision. He shouldn't have gotten up too fast in his weakened condition.

He replayed his first time seeing Jack, after so many years, back at the Tooth Palace. Jack was so careful to not get close or involved with Pitch. It hurt, he had to admit, but that was a teenage boy being stubborn. When Jack came back to his lair in search of his memories, he looked so frightened. But Jack was brave and confronted him about what he needed. Pitch always liked that about him. But the event that hurt him the most was in Antarctica. Pitch had proposed reuniting with Jack, not just as lovers, but as "partners-in-crime" so to speak. But Jack brutally rejected him and Pitch unfortunately lost his temper to an extreme.

Now he was a Guardian. The Guardian of Fun. Fuck that.

Pitch fell back onto the sofa, looking up at the ceiling. Maybe this was supposed to happen? Maybe Man in Moon planned this from the beginning. Maybe Pitch and Jack were never meant to be? Pitch shook his head slightly. It was an absurd thought, but he wouldn't rule it out completely.

'Stop thinking about him. It's done. Over. And you can't do anything to change his mind,' Pitch told himself. A wave of drowsiness gave him the urge to sleep the rest of the day away.

҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈

Jack Frost sped through the clouds to the forest and through the trees. His head had filled with all these different scenarios about what might happen when he encountered Pitch. They ranged from gentle words and tears to trying to kill each other. Each one made his heart race with excitement.

Wait, what?

Jack was excited to see Pitch? How? He watched him take away everything good that filled a child's heart and he even killed one of the more powerful guardians! And he was excited to be going to the belly of the beast?!

Jack tripped on a branch and fell face first into its cold trunk. Snow that had covered the leaves above now blanketed his blue hoodie till it was almost completely white. He slid down until he was sitting and took a deep breath. He raked his fingers across his scalp.

'Get a hold of yourself, Frost. You're just going to get the dream catcher and leave. Two minutes tops.'

But he didn't know where it was in his lair. It's been about, what, 46 years since he stepped foot in Pitch's nightmare palace? It could be anywhere. Jack groaned. That meant he'd have to ask Pitch or his horse where it was. That would be extremely awkward.

He tried to calm his heart down, but it didn't work. The more he thought about him and Pitch, the more he thought about the argument that broke them up. Jack was being so childish and immature. If he had just been patient, he would've gotten the answers he wanted. Yes, it took a few decades, but he still would've gotten it. Pitch really was doing what was best for Jack, even what was best for the both of them. Pitch had done nothing wrong.

The breeze picked up, almost commanding Jack to continue on.

Jack made up his mind and resumed his flight to Pitch's lair.

҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈

Onyx peeked into the study. Good, he was asleep. She couldn't really be too mad at Pitch. Most of his plans never worked without something he never took into account. This time, it was Jack's assistance with helping the guardians.

Her black sandy hair stood up on the back of her neck. She could feel something. Someone. Someone with a strong aura. Someone who knew how to get to Pitch's hidden castle.

Her ears perked up, fully aware of the person closing in. She sighed quietly.

'Of course, it has to be Jack. Why now, of all times?' she thought. She might as well give him a proper greeting and maybe scare the kid to death enough to make him not want to come back.

Onyx galloped up to the closest openings into the light and clomped onto the cold ground. She heard rustling in one of the large trees behind her.

With whatever energy she had left in her, she spread apart into wide stream of sand and searched the thick forest around the hole in the ground.

She stopped at a slight rustling in a bushel of leaves and snow and saw a bluish tint. She may be tired and a little ticked off, but she certainly wasn't stupid.

Onyx stood gracefully on the edge of the branch and stared at the small figure through the plants. Jack wasn't responding to her, and she was getting angrier by each silent second.

Onyx snapped. She whined loudly, almost threateningly, and pushed the snowy branch out of her way and met Jack's stunned face.

"Hehe, hey, Onyx," Jack greeted, his voice shaky from being startled by the sand creature. Jack's eyes lit up, like he just remembered something important. "Uh, so, I'm only here so I can get something of mine that I just so happen to have left about forty years ago when me and Pitch were, you know . . ." Did he mean that stupid dream catcher Pitch kept? Jack rubbed his staff anxiously. After defeating him a few hours ago and becoming a guardian, he seemed to be more afraid of her than he was of Pitch.

Onyx decided against scaring the boy any more than she already has. She nudged her snout in the direction of the underground palace and took off, slow enough so the spirit – sorry, Guardian – could keep up and quietly sneak inside.

҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈

Jack straightened up as Onyx offered to show him the way. So she did have a heart and wasn't just made of dry sand!

It was pretty awkward explaining his presence to Onyx. But, then again, it would be more awkward explaining it to Pitch . . .

He followed the mare to the hole in the ground, practically vomiting butterflies. As they dove into the darkness, his heart stopped. He looked around, hoping the grey man wouldn't find them.

"Onyx, do you know what I'm –"

Onyx interrupted him with a quiet huff and lead him to a short hallway. A wide doorway lead to a spacious room lined with books new and old from wall to wall. It looked like a library, with a few couches here and there and desks the same. Lights hung from the ceiling, which looked to be a few stories high, giving the room an eerie, yet fascinating atmosphere. Dark grey stone covered the floor, and rugs under almost each sofa and desk. The design was exactly the same for each rug, black and light-grey swirled, and seemed similar to the large rug in Pitch's room –

Jack's breath hitched. There was Pitch, sleeping on the black couch in the center of the room. Jack could feel the corners of his mouth start to twitch to a smile. His black robe clung to his slim body, and his hair was a mess. Jack never got a good look at him before, and now was his chance.

'Focus, Jack. Just get the dream catcher and get out.' He mentally shook himself and got back on track.

He followed Onyx to the far end of the room and saw three giant portraits on the wall, two of him and one of him with two ladies. Below the elegant portraits, there were items in Plexiglas cases in a row. It looked somewhat like a museum with hanging lights shining on each piece of art and plastic box. In the cases were old photos in pretty little frames, old hats and trinkets, and a shiny little blue and silver ornament. Jack's eagerness rose.

"Why did you come back?" Jack's heart stopped and he jumped back, holding out his staff in defense towards the raspy voice. Pitch twisted his body and rested his chin on top of the armrest and eyed him distrustfully. Onyx quickly disintegrated, leaving the two males alone in the study with the level of tension reaching all the way to the high ceiling.

҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈

_**Hello Again! ^u^**_

_**Not a very climatic ending to the chapter, but I went for more of an awkward tension – it'll serve its purpose in the next chapter, trust me **_

_**So sorry this update is WAY overdue . . . school, homework, and other activities kept getting in the way . . .**_

_**But little by little, this chapter and over 2,300 words managed to happen!**_

_**Yes, the title of this chapter is a title from one of the Star Trek movies, but it has nothing to do with Spock or Kirk and I think it's a suitable name for the events in this chapter. Deal with it.**_

_***I am having a hard time currently thinking of titles for future chapters, so if you have a suggestion, comment below and I might chose yours!***_

_**I will update whenever I can, but I won't make any promises **_

_**Thanks a Bunches!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello and Welcome! **_

_**Rise of the Guardians, Jack Frost X Pitch Black (aka Black Ice). **_

_**This is the sequel to my previous chapters in Dream Catcher, and takes place after the Rise of the Guardians movie! It is rated M for mature content (do not take lightly), and there will be emotional moments. You have been warned; read at your own risk.**_

_**Thank you and Enjoy the Show!**_

҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈

Chapter 13: Remembering Old Dreams

"Why did you come back?" Jack's heart stopped and he jumped back, holding out his staff in defense towards the raspy voice. Pitch twisted his body and rested his chin on top of the armrest and eyed him distrustfully. Onyx quickly disintegrated, leaving the two males alone in the study with the level of tension reaching all the way to the high ceiling.

"P-Pitch, what are you talking about?" Jack felt his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Pitch's tired, worn-out face was somewhat of a relief to see after the madman inside him being released. He never took his icy blue orbs off of Pitch's golden ones.

"I mean, you overall kicked my ass, you drained all my energy with the lack of children's belief, you destroyed the plans that took years to create in a little under four days, and you became a goddamn Guardian. Are you expecting me to happily welcome you with a plate of cookies or something?" Pitch closed his eyes and looked away.

Jack's stomach tightened. There was no reason for Pitch to be mad at _him_ for that. He had to help protect the children of the world!

He looked back at the dream catcher in the case. Jack sighed quietly. He needed to get it and go, but he figured a discussion of recent and past events was inevitable. He turned back and started inching his way through the room to a plush reading chair across the occupied couch.

"Look, I'm not here to hurt you any more than I already have. I'm not even expecting you to be okay with me being here. But I want to clear up any misunderstandings you or I may have had. Can I do that much?" Pitch didn't say anything.

"What do you mean?"

'Oh boy, where do I start?' Jack thought. This kind of situation brought his memories back to almost fifty years ago. He shook his head and tried to organize his thoughts. He seated himself in the oversized cushiony chair opposite of Pitch.

"Well, for starters, sorry I kicked your ass so badly up there. Guess I just got caught up with my first believer and felt like I had some new authority." Pitch's poker face was impeccable. Jack couldn't tell in Pitch thought about forgiving him or not, or if he was going to suddenly get up kill him right on the spot. Nevertheless, he continued. "Also, I'm sorry for what happened between us. You were right. I _was_ acting like a child, you were doing what you felt was right, and I should have listened to you. In the end, you gave me the answers I desired so badly. So, thank you, and, I'm sorry it took so long for me to say it." Jack stopped there. He felt is voice starting to choke up, and didn't want to end up crying in front of Pitch.

Pitch closed his eyes and said nothing, resting his forearm over his face. Jack studied Pitch's body – slim and muscular beneath his robe, if he remembered correctly. Pitch's stomach rose as he inhaled deeply and flattened as he sighed. Jack looked down at his hands.

"You're welcome." The voice was almost inaudible. Jack shot his glance up. One perfect topaz-and-gold-flaked eye stared down at him from under the long arm. A net of butterflies were released into Jack's stomach and he felt his face beginning to flush.

"So, yeah. I guess that's it . . ." Jack didn't know what else to say. His mind was drawing a blank very fast at the sight of the weakened spirit. The man's captivating eyes and erotic voice had slightly turned him on.

'No! Now is NOT the time!'

"I was your first believer, Jack. I always have been. I was hoping you'd see that and trust me." Pitch shut his eye. "Even a little." Jack had never seen Pitch so . . . emotionless. He couldn't tell what Pitch was thinking or feeling and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"I did trust you, Pitch. But with our relationship getting stronger by the day, I didn't feel like I was ready for it. Like I said, I was childish and didn't listen to you."

"Do you still trust me?"

Jack realized he had a firm grasp on his wooden staff beside him. He loosened up and raked his fingers through his hair.

'Do I still trust him? Can I trust him again now that I know what we've both been through?'

"Yes." Jack brought his knee to his chin. It was like Pitch was stripping the new guardian of his self-esteem. Pitch chuckled at the boy's response. Jack's abdomen tightened started to tingle.

Pitch was so vulnerable. He had no strength left in his body to put up a fight. He displayed himself on the couch in a way that would make anybody have the urge to pounce on him. He was so helpless in this state.

Jack silently slid off the chair and took a step towards the man. With every step, his heartbeat quickened.

"Pitch?"

Jack got no reply, but he knew he was heard.

"Do you mind if – ," Jack loomed over Pitch. Pitch peeked under his forearm and saw Jack standing above him. " – I – ," Jack carefully traced his fingers down Pitch's long jawline.

Jack stooped down and gently pressed his cold lips to Pitch's warm ones.

Pitch did nothing at first. He was too shocked at Jack's sudden actions; but he gave in.

Pitch reached his hand to the back of Jack's neck and pulled him down so their mouths merged more and returned the kiss. Jack steadied himself on the backside of the black sofa with his free hand to stay balanced.

Pitch nudged his tongue against Jack's bottom lip, begging to re-explore as much of the boy as he could before his body gave out of exhaustion. Jack approved and parted his cold lips. He shuddered at the feeling of the warm wet muscle inside his mouth. His length strained against his thin pants and he moaned softly at the friction.

Jack felt Pitch's smirk against his face. It was like Pitch needed Jack again. Needed to see him, feel him, love him.

Jack's thoughts got pushed out of his mind when Pitch left his pale face and started to speak again.

"Stop freezing my furniture, please." Jack glanced up and saw that a pattern of white frost had spread from his palm to almost the entire backside of the couch. He lifted his hand off, surprised at what he had done without realizing it. "And I'm sure you're not here to apologize for something that happened half a century ago and make it all better with physical contact, no matter how pleasurable it may be."

Onyx huffed over both of them and nudged her nose against the top of Jack's head. She didn't seem happy with how things were turning out and was acting like an overprotective parent.

"Pitch, I –"

"Just get what you need and go, Jack. I'm tired and I really don't want to deal with anything concerning you right now." Pitch closed his eyes again and returned to his sleeping position.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' thought Jack, hurt that Pitch would say such a thing. He turned away from the man and followed Onyx to the clear case. She unlocked it with her sand and Jack scooped it off its stand. He shoved it in his hoodie pocket.

Without another word to Onyx or Pitch, Jack sped through the spacious study, over the stone bridges and out of the opening he came from in to the light of day.

҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈

Jack was incredibly angry. He took the time to make his way down to that nostalgic nightmare, dared to enter Pitch's home, apologized for his behavior in some pity argument, and kissed Pitch! And the man STILL kicked him out!

Jack knew Pitch wanted him. He knew that Pitch was suffering without him. And Pitch would rather deny his feelings than confess.

Jack's mind raced with ideas of how to get Pitch to admit he needed him back. He's done all he could as far as getting through to Pitch with his words and mind.

Now he might have to take it up a notch. But how? No way was Pitch going to get let loose so easily. He was Jack's first believer and first love, for Moon's sake!

Jack's stomach tightened. Pitch _was_ the first person he truly loved, besides his sister and family. He thought of things Pitch liked and made him happier.

Food, nightmares, children's fears, darkness.

Jack exhaled slowly. He also liked Jack.

Jack wasn't a very good cook, and didn't quite agree with Pitch's morals, as shown by Pitch's recent defeat, but he could use himself as a tool to recapture the man's heart.

"I'll go talk to North and ask him for advice before I commit," Jack said aloud. He flew through the trees and up into the spring clouds to the Arctic Circle to speak to his fellow friend and guardian.

҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈

_**Hello Again! ^u^**_

_**How long has it been? Two, three weeks?**_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**I don't have any news to tell about the story so far, so I'll leave at this . . . **_

_**Thanks a Bunches!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello and Welcome! **_

_**Rise of the Guardians, Jack Frost X Pitch Black (aka Black Ice). **_

_**This is the sequel to my previous chapters in Dream Catcher, and takes place after the Rise of the Guardians movie! It is rated M for mature content (do not take lightly), and there will be emotional moments. You have been warned; read at your own risk.**_

_**Thank you and Enjoy the Show!**_

҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈

Chapter 13: Mischievous Dreams

Pitch's head hurt again - a sharp, throbbing pain right at his forehead.

He tried to relax into the cushions. All he wanted was, hopefully, a nice, quiet afternoon and a long time off from those damn goodie-goodies. But no. In comes Jack fucking Frost. It was clear that he wanted nothing to do with Pitch for decades, so why now, all of a sudden, was he back in his home? Why was he snooping around in his study?

Why did he give in to Jack's kiss? He touched his lips with his fingertip then clenched his jagged teeth.

'Damn, he's cocky.'

Was Jack's apology sincere? . . . Couldn't have been if he had stormed off like a brat after he embraced Pitch. What he said before was true – he was tired and he didn't want to deal with Jack's shit. Obviously he worded it more politely, but it was still no reason to get so pissed off. Had the kid forgotten the past few days?

Once again, he did nothing wrong. He did what he thought was right and kept his boundaries. The kid needed to grow up and learn a few manners and maybe common sense.

Pitch heard the quiet clop of Onyx's hooves coming closer to him.

"Jack came back for his dream catcher, didn't he?"

"_Yes."_

"Nothing else?"

"_I think it's safe to say that he wasn't expecting a conversation and what followed." _

"He's a fool, Onyx."

"_Like I said before, Jack's still a child. And children need to be taught."_

"Well he's not going to learn anything from me, if that's what you're implying I do."

"_Of course not."_ Onyx stood over Pitch brought her head down close to her master's. _"Rest. You need it."_

Pitch placed a large hand over her long sandy nose. He was lucky to have such a faithful companion. She disintegrated a moment later, leaving him to the silence of his own mind.

He didn't know what to do with himself now. For years, it was all about perfecting his plans, and now it was over. What was a defeated Nightmare King to do? He gave up and drifted to a light sleep.

҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈

"_You just had to get involved. And for what? The kid destroyed more than half of your sandy siblings and the one person who loved him for centuries, now completely shattered and heartbroken! Don't you even think of feeling sorry for either one of them. It's not your place. Support Pitch Black all you want, but you cannot feel sorry for him falling in love with an immature brat."_

Onyx thought hotheaded and paced across the endless bridges in the roomy beginning of tunnels. Black cages hung from the ceiling, once holding annoying, chirping little _things_. Thank Moon it was quiet once again.

Onyx had never seen Pitch so low like this before. She didn't know what to do. Often times, he'd look like he was longing for someone when he was observing the portraits in his study. But he was never in a foul mood afterwards for her to be concerned about. She'd even look at the portraits herself and wonder why they made him feel the way they did. She couldn't understand it at all.

But this time, she was highly concerned. The small hairs on her neck stood up. She could feel that the icy guardian was up to no good. As the neutral party, she supposed it would be wise to know the whereabouts of the two dueling immortals. She'd done it before, she could do it again. But where was he going?

She sensed that he was heading north. The only place up north was the Guardian of Wonder, Nicholas St. North's workshop. She galloped into the air and began to make her way through the afternoon clouds up to the snowy land. Hopefully, it wouldn't be so damn bright once she got up there.

҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈

Jack thought exactly about what he'd ask North – easy questions that could pertain to anybody. He wondered about the dream catcher. _ It had been useful, in some way, _he thought. _Maybe I can use it to my advantage with Pitch? I could go to his lair and use his dreams against him!_

The more he thought about making Pitch his bitch, and the more he thought about his questions, the faster he flew up the globe to North's workshop. The winds were strong and the air around him grew crisper with the afternoon spring weather. At the pace he was flying at, he'd be at his destination in a few minutes.

((FEW MINUTES LATER))

Jack pounded his fist on the thick wooden door of North's office. Phil the yeti gave him an unsettling glare.

"Yes! Yes, who is it?!" North hollered from inside.

"It's Jack! I got your dream catcher. Can I come in?" The door swung open and the strong Russian man met Jack's surprised gaze. He stared down at the new guardian and laughed loudly.

"Of course, Jack! Come in!" Jack obeyed and peeked into the mini-workshop.

Wood and ice carvings covered the floor and the festive walls were spattered with different colored paint. Small toys hung from the ceiling with ribbon, indicating they've been taken from North's secret toy stash and tampered with. There were half-eaten cookies all over desk – not a single open space for work – and crumbs strewn on the floor around it. Multiple eggnog stains were visible on the rug. The whole room had a smell that was unpleasant, but bearable.

"My apologies for the quality of the room, Jack, but the elves thought it would be fun to have a little party while I was away," North said bitterly. He swiped his forearm across the top layer and pushed the cookie bits to the floor with the rest. He slumped into his desk chair and gave a disturbed face that meant he had managed to sit in some of the creamy bile.

"Aw, right on your black pants, North," Jack joked. Somehow he knew that the elves would do something like this while the boss was away. He tiptoed around the wood and ice shavings and vomit puddles, making sure nothing got on his bare feet.

"Let's just get down to business, shall we? How has the dream catcher worked? Any problems with it?"

"No, no problems that I can think of . . ." Jack leaned against his staff. "But I was wondering if I could hold onto it just a _little_ bit longer."

"What for?"

"I, uh," _think Jack_, "I want to see what Jamie and the others dream about so I know what to play with them." _Good one._

"You're a guardian now, Jack. You'll have to care for all the children of the world, you know. But I like your idea! I'll let you keep it for now, but I still want to improve it and make it available to children sooner or later. Got it?"

"Got it! Thanks North!" Jack leaped through North's office, out through the large hold in the very top of the workshop, and headed excitedly for the clouds.

"You, my friend," he pulled the dream catcher from his hoodie pocket, "are going to be my key to victory."

He paused and looked around. It's been fifty years since he last felt like this in the same location with the same object in his hand. He remembered what he wanted when he was last in this situation. He wanted to hear Pitch's voice in his ear and feel the man's heated touch against his frigid skin. He imagined those striking golden eyes and his sparkling white teeth. He imagined the feel of Pitch's silky black hair between his fingers. He clenched his fists and shuddered slightly.

Jack sharply turned his head to the sound of rushing sand behind him. _Onyx? It's daylight; what's she doing here? _He got an idea. He flew towards the black figure and stopped her in her path.

"Onyx! Please, hear me out before you make any decisions!" She stopped fussing at his sudden appearance and gave him a chance to speak. "I need you to help me get in and out of Pitch's home safely for a while until I have a clear plan of what I'm going to do . . ." She cocked her head to the side, confused. "It's a surprise, but it's to help him, I promise." _Not really a lie._ "Will you help me out? Please Onyx?" He made his eyes wide and Bambi-like, asking for her approval. She gave no answer and just glared at him, but clomped her hoof once in the air, agreeing to his request. He smiled gratefully and took her suggestion of traveling on her back.

Jack Frost was definitely going to make Pitch Black beg for him.

҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈

_**Hello Again! ^u^**_

_**I do hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Kind of a short chapter compared to the last few, I must admit . . .**_

_**Major writer's block this time . . . **_

_**But all's well!**_

_**I'm trying to give Jack some dominance against the unwilling Pitch. That's my plan, at least.**_

_**Maybe I'll write up a special Halloween chapter? It won't tie to the story, but it'll be a cute chapter. **_

_**That's all . . . I'm having writer's block with my author's note . . . wow.**_

_**Thanks a Bunches!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello and Welcome! **_

_**Rise of the Guardians, Jack Frost X Pitch Black (aka Black Ice). **_

_**This is the sequel to my previous chapters in Dream Catcher, and takes place after the Rise of the Guardians movie! It is rated M for mature content (do not take lightly), and there will be emotional moments. You have been warned; read at your own risk.**_

_**See my Bio for more info!**_

_**Thank you and Enjoy the Show!**_

҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈

Chapter 14: *Happy Halloween!*

Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, the Boogeyman, was almost dreading Halloween this year. His favorite holiday of the whole year, and the Guardian of Fun had taken his favorite parts of the night away for some stupid game.

Jack had somehow managed to get him involved with the "1st Annual Guardian's Halloween Costume Contest", judged by the local children who believed in all of them. _Believed in, but not feared_, as that Jamie kid had said. Pitch didn't know what was worse – giving in to the teenage spaz and his ideas of Halloween fun, or agreeing to wear an embarrassing costume.

Jack thought it would be fun if all the guardians dressed up like each other and everyone would be someone different. Jack begged Pitch to lend him one of his black robes so he could alter it to his size, along with Pitch being forced to dress up like Jack.

White and blue were _NOT_ his colors. They made him look darker than he actually was, and they simply didn't look good on him. He had to go out and get hair spray to make his hair white, and he had to use up the entire can. Oh well; light-grey was close enough. The one blue hoodie Jack owned he now temporarily possessed – and it smelled just like him. Earthy and cold and elegant for such a rowdy thing. Because of his long torso, the end of the fabric only went down to above his navel. The brown pants – shorts thing was no better. It was skin tight and barely covering the tops of his knees. He was so embarrassed feeling exposed like this, especially in front of children . . . If he didn't frighten them as the Nightmare King, this outfit certainly would. His lean muscles, like his calves and abs, might attract unwanted attention, but he had Jack to blame for that.

Pitch overlooked himself in the mirror. His lean muscles, like his calves and abs, might attract unwanted attention, but he had Jack to blame for that. _I'm too old for this shit_, he thought. All the clothes seemed to be in place . . . might as well get the night over with so he can come back and sleep. He sighed.

"I guess I just need his staff and this'll be complete," he muttered aloud.

He left the walk-in closet (a new addition to his bedroom) and the bathroom to be surprised by the unexpected guest sitting on his bed.

"My clothes look good on you, Pitch. A little small, but shows the nice things."

Jack Frost was dressed cleanly in a smaller version of Pitch's black robe. It hugged his body in all the right places, from his arms to his stomach and down his legs. He had done a perfect job with getting the clothing to fit. He even went through the trouble of, what looked to be, dying his hair black.

"I have two questions, Frost. One, why are you in my room when we're all supposed to meet in the forest, and two, you almost wear black as well as I do." Pitch smirked and extended his grey hand, silently asking for the wooden staff.

"One, I wanted to see you first, and two, that wasn't a question, but thanks." Jack gave the half-smile that made Pitch blush. Thankfully his skin was too dark for it to be seen well. "By the way, Pitch," Jack stood up from his position on the bed and began walking towards Pitch, "when I say 'nice things', I'm also referring to here." Jack bit his bottom lip and brushed his fingertips along Pitch's length, constricted by the tight fabric. It's bigger than Jack's to begin with, and now it was really starting to show the difference.

"Jack, not now, we have to go," Pitch said blandly and placed a large hand on his shoulder. No way in hell was he going to go to a dumb party, dress in embarrassing clothes, and succumb to Jack's desires all in the same night. Two of the three was enough.

"Fine, but how 'bout afterwards?"

"No."

"Please, Pitch?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not in the mood, and I'm_ this_ close to dismissing this whole idea and just not going," Pitch held his thumb and index finger an inch apart. Jack's eyes widened.

"But, you agreed to do this. You can't go back on your word, Pitch!"

"Jack, I'm only doing this to make you happy. You were really excited for tonight and I figured I'd go for it if it meant that much to you. But with you acting like this," Pitch paused and looked at Jack's staff in his hand, "I don't know."

Jack's expression was calm. He didn't look hurt or distressed, which made Pitch worry a little.

"Alright, I understand. Yes, I had planned for tonight to be a fun time to be with the others and the kids, but when I saw how good you looked in my clothes, and me in yours for that matter, I thought that it could be an interesting option." Jack hooked his fingers together and looked up at him. "I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. If it bothers you that much, you don't have to go tonight." He gave a half-smile. He was fully aware now of how Pitch felt, and knowing that made him happy.

Pitch's stomach tightened. He wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders and pulled him against his warm body in a tight embrace. Jack returned the favor and hugged him almost tighter. Pitch smiled and softly kissed the top of Jack's head.

"One more thing," Jack muffled through the thick blue fabric. He glanced back up and smiled wide. "I kinda knew my clothes wouldn't fit you, so I had Onyx get me your measurements and Jamie helped me fix up one of his dad's old jackets. Looks just like mine! Just without the frost. That's my trademark."

Onyx clopped a hoof behind them at the doorway with the large hoodie draped over her back. Large brown pants were lain on top of it.

"And the pants, too, it seems," Pitch chuckled, seeing the new clothes.

"Yeah, those I did myself!" Jack left Pitch's arms and ran to retrieve the new clothes from Onyx. "Thanks," he whispered to her. "Take off my hoodie, Pitch!" Jack ordered before turning back towards him.

"Why?"

"'Cause I want a quick show! Just the top half, I promise." Pitch tried to hide his smile, but stripped off the hoodie quickly. He tossed the small jacket onto the bed beside him and turned around in a circle with his arms outstretched. "Thank you!" Jack walked over and handed him the new pants and hoodie.

Pitch took the clothes, leaned down, and pecked Jack's lips. Seeing the pale face go from white to pink so quickly made him smirk.

"I'll go put these on." He whispered in Jack's ear and strutted back to the bathroom. _Guess some things never change,_ he thought.

Jack looked back at Onyx, as if he couldn't believe what just happened, and she winked at him.

҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈

That night was just as Jack planned it would be. North dressed up as Bunny – he had covered himself in different colored ribbons like a mummy, even his hat and his beard for extra effect. Creative, and kind of became hard to look at after a while. Bunny had done North – he borrowed one of his coats and hat and stuffed a bunch of pillows under the coat. Funny and clever. Tooth dressed up like Bunny– she borrowed a pair of oversized rabbit ears from one of the kids and wore a big fluffy light grey jacket. A little underdone, but still worthy of admiration.

Jack had of course gone as Pitch – he wore a smaller version of his usual robes and dyed his hair jet black. Pitch of course went as Jack – he borrowed Jack's staff and wore the one-of-a-kind hoodie and pants made just for him.

Jamie, Cupcake, Pippa, and the others met them in the park in town. Some were vampires, ghosts, and fairies. All of them had a great time in the cool crisp evening, laughing and enjoying themselves, with the guardians entertaining the children.

Only little Sophie, dressed as a fairy, willingly approached Pitch. She took his hand in her tiny one and led him to the heart of the crowd. Onyx had even come by and given some of the kids a ride into the sky, but not too high.

By the time the children all had to get home, Pitch was glad he came.

"How was it Pitch? Even Sophie wasn't afraid of you!"

"She is indeed a brave little girl. Thank you, Jack. I did have a good time."

"Yes! Tonight was fun, Pitch! Not so bad being good once in a while, no?" North exclaimed. Bunny and Tooth joined him at his sides and nodded in agreement.

"Trust me, this behavior won't last forever." North and the others smiled, not knowing if he was joking or being serious.

"I'd say tonight was pretty successful, Jack," Tooth added.

"But some of us better head on back, y'know?" Bunny said.

"We will hopefully see you soon Jack! Pitch, take care." The three guardians loaded themselves into North's sleigh and took off. Jack and Pitch were alone together once again.

"Now then" Pitch started, "would you like to come back to my place? It's cold out here being barefoot and all."

"I'd love to. Hot cocoa with mini marshmallows?"

"Whatever you want."

Jack grabbed his staff from Pitch's hand and twirled it so the crook was around the back of Pitch's neck. He pulled down and kissed Pitch's lips tenderly. Pitch smiled.

A happy Halloween indeed.

҈ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҈

_**Hello Again! ^u^**_

_**So this is the Halloween chapter. I wanted to to be more cute than sexy this time, but for an extra chapter, I'd say it went as planned. And it is NOT part of the Dream Catcher storyline!**_

_**Information about the previous and next chapters:**_

_**Please understand that everything I'm writing will be explained in later chapters. I am doing the best I can with staying updated. I have a lot of schoolwork, after-school activities, and sports to keep up with, so I don't have that much time to just sit down and write. **_

_**BUT I hope everyone has an awesome and spooky Halloween! It's on a Friday this year, so go all out and have fun!**_

_**Thanks a Bunches!**_


End file.
